Somos tu y yo
by Darynka Malfoy
Summary: Ginny conocerá al popular Draco...De enemigos a ser amigos ¿o algo mas? Una serie de líos que los llevan a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Primeros caps de intro, después el inicio de la historia entre ambos...Entren y descubran lo que pasa. Cap X
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: NUEVA ESCUELA, NUEVOS AMIGOS**

Ginny Weasley estaba emocionada porque su papá había logrado conseguirle una beca en el Colegio Superior de Londres, un colegio al que asistían los hijos de los hombres con apellidos mas importantes en la ciudad.

Ella no era una chica con muchos recursos económicos. Vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad y si había conseguido la beca, era porque su papá trabajaba en una gran empresa que le otorgaba préstamos y facilidades, entre ellas, la de estudiar en ese colegio.

Con un gran esfuerzo, habían logrado juntar algo de dinero para comprar los útiles y el uniforme. Ginny estaba consciente de esto y trataba todo con gran cuidado, prometiéndole a sus papás ser una buena alumna para que se sintieran orgullosos de ella y vieran que el gran esfuerzo que hacían no era en vano.

La mañana que anunciaba el primer día amaneció fría y lluviosa, pero eso no impidió que Ginny se levantara con muchos ánimos, se diera un baño y se colocara el uniforme para bajar a desayunar.

Su padre la esperaba en la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletas de avena.

-Veo que estás ansiosa-Si papá, tengo muchas ganas de empezar las clases-Ojalá ese ánimo te dure todo el año, porque como te darás cuenta tenemos que salir muy temprano de casa si queremos llegar.-Si papá, no te preocupes, siempre estaré puntual- Bueno, pues démonos prisa. La ruta que tomaremos para llegar al colegio es un poco más larga que la que suelo tomar cuando voy al trabajo y no puedo llegar tarde. De eso depende también tu beca- Si papá, solo me cepillo los dientes y bajo de inmediato.

La pelirroja subió y después de asearse y darse un último retoque tomó la mochila y bajó. A mitad de las escaleras se encontró a su mamá.

-Mami, buenos días-Hola hija, ¿ya estás lista?- Si mamá. Te preparé un sándwich y también te bajé un abrigo. La lluvia esta algo fuerte y el viento sopla como loco. Además ese suéter del uniforme es de una tela muy fría… yo no entiendo como siendo un colegio tan caro, no agarran tela mas calientita para que no pasen frío- Mamá, basta! Ahorita me pongo el abrigo y listo. Ya me voy- Cuídate mucho nena y ya sabes que tu hermano pasará por ti a las tres en punto- Ok- Mucha suerte- Gracias ma.

Arthur y Ginny caminaron a la parada de autobús con mucho cuidado, ya que su casa estaba rodeada de vegetación y debían tener cuidado de no ensuciarse con los pequeños charcos de lodo que se formaban. El camión no demoró mucho y después de lo que fue una hora y media de viaje, por fin llegaron.

La jovencita bajó con su padre, que la despidió rápidamente antes de volverse a subir al autobús. Ginny tuvo que caminar unas dos calles más para llegar al colegio y cuando estuvo enfrente de él, se sintió nerviosa.

Estaba por demás decir que la escuela era lujosa y hermosa. Era además de un tamaño bastante grande y ya comenzaba a ver a algunos alumnos que iban llegando.

Respiró hondo antes de acercarse a la entrada. Tenía un hermoso jardín adornado con fuentes y después ya se encontraban los edificios con los distintos salones. Recorrió un edificio hasta que por fin encontró su salón.

Aun estaba vacío, de modo que tomó el lugar que mejor le pareció al centro. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se sentó a esperar la llegada de los demás. Solo pasaron unos minutos mas cuando aparecieron en la entrada tres jovencitas que platicaban alegremente. Ginny desvió la mirada y se dedicó a jugar con las mangas de su suéter.

-Si no quieres tener problemas, te sugiero que cambies de lugar- habló de pronto una de ellas. Ginny tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se dirigía a ella.

-¿Perdón?- Es el lugar de la sangrona de Parkinson, si te ve ahí se pondrá como loca. Su grupito se sienta en los lugares del centro-.

Ginny se paró comenzó a caminar hacia otra fila.

-Si quieres siéntate cerca de nosotras- le dijo la jovencita mirando a sus amigas, quienes asintieron en señal de aprobación.

La pelirroja sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaban. Dejó sus cosas en la banca de al lado de donde estaba una de ellas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó otra de las chicas- Virginia, pero me dicen Ginny- Así que eres nueva Ginny… Mucho gusto, yo soy Lauren, ella es Samantha y ella Monique- Hola mucho gusto- Bienvenida Ginny- la saludaron las otras.

Las tres eran muy bonitas. La que se llamaba Lauren era un poco alta, esbelta, de tez blanca y cabello castaño claro que le llegaba por abajo del hombro y terminaba en unos rizos. Sus facciones eran muy bonitas y tenía unos intensos ojos color aceituna.

Samantha no era muy diferente. Solo que su cabello era negro y lacio, con un corte que le llegaba apenas al cuello, fleco y sus ojos eran de verde esmeralda

Monique era de piel más morena, con el cabello de color café oscuro y unos mechones pintados de color miel y ojos café claro.

-Y de qué escuela vienes Ginny?- preguntó Lauren- Yo estaba estudiando la secundaria en la escuela del pueblo de RiverVille, ahí es donde vivo-.

Las chicas le sonrieron amablemente y Ginny entendió que ya había revelado su posición económica. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada por la situación. Ella nunca se había quejado de su situación económica. Era feliz en una villa como la suya, corriendo por los pastos con su familia y el dinero le importaba poco si podía pasar un rato agradable con todos. Pero en aquel momento se sintió incómoda.

-Bueno, te tenemos que explicar unas cosas…- continuó Lauren para romper el silencio… Primero, debes llevar tu abrigo a tu casillero o aquí te va a estorbar- Y donde está el casillero?- Esta en el piso de arriba. Vamos, yo te acompaño- OK- Chicas, ya venimos.

Lauren y Ginny salieron del salón y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

-Todos tus artículos personales se deben quedar en tu casillero, excepto el celular. Maquillaje, abrigos, i pod, ropa extra… todo de acuerdo? El reglamento de la escuela ya te lo dieron pero hay otro reglamento:

Regla número uno: Los lugares del centro son de los populares. Nadie mas puede sentarse ahí si no es de su grupo.

Regla número dos: Ernie es el chico mas listo de la clase… Por ningún motivo se pasa al frente con él en clase de debate ni para algún ejercicio que implique competencia. Él compite contra reloj

Regla número tres: Los anuncios de fiestas impresos en hojas de colores que se peguen en el pizarrón de anuncios son solo para los populares. Si ellos no te invitan no puedes ir.

Regla número cuatro: Es mal visto que platiques con George el Loco. Tú entiendes porque.

Regla número cinco: A la hora del almuerzo, tampoco puedes sentarte en la mesa que quieras. Ya hay lugares específicos.

Regla número seis: Pansy es capitana de porristas, si quieres entrar al equipo… Debes caerle bien, ser bonita, tener talento para el baile… Aquí está tu casillero.

Ginny lo abrió con la contraseña que le habían asignado en la dirección y guardo su abrigo. Cuando lo cerró regresaron juntas al salón.

Regla número siete: En clase de gimnasia, no intentes ligarte al profe, aunque él te quiera ligar a ti.

Regla número ocho: Los jugadores de Futbol Americano son populares… No les hables si ellos no te hablan y es una lástima porque son guapísimos., peo solo salen con las chicas porristas y por lo tanto populares…

Regla número nueve: Nunca en tu vida te inscribas al programa de ayuda sabatino… es suicidio social, solo los freaks y exiliados de la sociedad lo hacen…

Ginny escuchaba todas las reglas con atención y no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron otra vez al salón. Al entrar vio que ya estaban casi todos los alumnos y fue más que obvio quienes eran los populares.

Eran tres chicas y dos chicos. Todos eran muy guapos y había algo notorio en sus gestos que delataba que eran los típicos juniors adinerados.

Entre las chicas destacaba una. Era rubia, alta, de una figura hermosa, su cabello era rubio y lacio, perfectamente bien peinado y con un corte muy de moda, tenía los ojos de un azul intenso que la hacían verse como una diosa. Ginny la vio caminar y se dio cuenta de que hasta sus movimientos eran… perfectos. Caminaba como una modelo pero con ligereza.

-Si, sonrisa perfecta, cabello perfecto, nariz perfecta, boca perfecta…toda ella perfecta- dijo Lauren mientras llegaban a su lugar con las demás.- Ella es la diva Pansy Parkinson.

-Es la chica mas popular, aunque no sea de las mas grandes de la escuela… Hasta chicos universitarios se mueren por ella.- continuo con cierta amargura Monique.

-Pero es una verdadera engreída… Solo porque su papa domina el negocio de la moda…-dijo Samantha.

-Si que es bonita- dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- Si lo es, pero no tiene corazón. La verdad me parece una niña sin mas chiste que el físico. No entiendo porque los niños no se dan cuenta de que su carita bonita algún día se le va a acabar y entonces….-

Pero Ginny ya no escuchó más, porque justo en ese instante alguien mas llamó su atención.

En el marco de la puerta estaba recargado un chico rubio de intensos ojos grises. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado, pero al contrario de verse mal, se veía…"Sexy". Era alto, de cuerpo atlético y el uniforme color negro lo hacía verse mejor que perfecto.

Ginny sintió como se le iba el corazón al estómago cuando lo vio sonreír ligeramente de lado.

-Y regla número diez: Si los chicos guapos tienen restricciones… Draco Malfoy está prohibido- le susurró Lauren al oído a la pelirroja.

La chica salió de su ensoñación y volteó a verla.

-Es el novio de Pansy- terminó de decirle la castaña.

Entonces la chica lo volvió a mirar y vio como la rubia se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba mientras lo sacaba del salón.

Nuevamente se sintió mal. Ese colegio era totalmente elitista. Ningún chico como Draco iba a salir con una chica como ella: sencilla y sin un apellido de renombre.

-Si Ginny, mas vale que no vueles tan alto. Nosotras ya aprendimos la lección y te sugerimos no intentes salir con chicos como ellos.

-Ustedes no salen con nadie?- preguntó Ginny para no escuchar lo que ya sabía.

-Lauren sale con un chico del otro salón. Se llama Harry

-También es un chico popular, pero no tanto como el grupito selecto.

-Veras, Harry es una onda totalmente diferente. Los mas populares son los jugadores de Futbol y las porristas, pero también hay otros grupos sobresalientes, como el de Harry. El juega basquetbol, participa en eventos de sociales, pero para beneficio de la escuela. Es el presidente estudiantil de nuestra generación y él si es buena onda- le dijo Lauren orgullosa.

-Que bien!- exclamó Ginny- Y ustedes?

-Yo estoy saliendo con un chico un año mayor que nosotras, pero por ahora nada serio- dijo Samantha

-Y yo empiezo a hablarle a un chico de mi clase de Alemán…- comentó Monique

-Ginny, espero que para esta semana ya tengas un prospecto eh?- le dijo Samantha

-Si Ginny y así tal vez te podamos ayudar con él

La pelirroja sonrió y pensó en Draco Malfoy… un sueño verdaderamente imposible.

-Bien, si encuentro a algún chico, se los haré saber.

El profesor entró en ese momento y todos ocuparon sus lugares nuevamente. Segundos después también entraron Draco y Pansy tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a sus lugares del centro.

Ginny los miró un segundo y luego volteó a ver a Monique que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Todos en este salón se conocen desde hace años?

-Algunos nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños. Regularmente son pocos los nuevos… pero la verdad es que eran mas desconocidos cuando nos revolvieron con el otro grupo de 3ro... pero ahora, ya conocemos a la mayoría.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. Para la hora del almuerzo eran pocos lo que ya habían notado a la nueva alumna.

-Te sentarás con nosotras- le dijo Lauren mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

-Es la mejor mesa, porque somos muy relajados

-Y aunque no lo creas pues tenemos un poquito de fama en el colegio

-Si, gracias a Lauren que sale con Harry, los de nuestra generación y los de una mas arriba también nos conocen porque saben que no nos llevamos con las odiosas populares…

-Pero a la que mas conocen es a nuestra otra amiga.

-Si, va en el otro grupo y la conocen por ser la prima de Draco y la enemiga total de Pansy.

-La mayoría de los fans de Pansy la odian, pero no le dicen nada por su primo, así que a la que miran feo es a Lauren… Monique y yo somos equis.

-No es bonito, créanme- dijo Lauren cuando abrió la puerta de la cafetería.

Ginny vio las mesas, las sillas… todo era tan modernista y lujoso… Era un salón grande y perfectamente bien acomodado. Ocuparon los lugares cerca de la barra de comida.

-Este es nuestro lugar, porque Harry y sus amigos son unos comelones, así que se paran a cada rato a ordenar algo de comer…-explicó Monique.

-Harry se sienta con ustedes?-

-Si- contestó Lauren mientras tomaba una charola y dos platos y empezaba a servir diferentes alimentos- También sus amigos, pero no te preocupes, son súper relajados. Seguro te caerán bien.

-Conforme iban avanzando en la fila, las chicas iban bromeando más de la comida. Hasta que Samantha miró a Ginny y se dio cuenta de que solo las seguía sin tomar nada.

-Tú no vas a comer nada?- preguntó

La pelirroja sintió mucha vergüenza, pero solo sonrió levemente y contestó:

-No. Llevo una dieta un poco rigurosa…

-Haces dieta? Pero si estas delgada- dijo Monique

-Bueno no es una dieta para bajar de peso. Sino que debo controlar muy bien mi comida o podría tener un problema severo. Además bueno, en RiverVille la comida es diferente…

-Bueno, si se trata de tu salud, entonces lo entendemos, pero de verdad, por lo menos pide algo de fruta…-insistió Monique.

-Gracias, de verdad pero así estoy bien.

-Chicas, si Ginny quiere algo, lo comprará mas adelante… verdad?- la ayudó Lauren

-Si

-Será que puedan apurarse?- sonó una voz atrás de la pelirroja.

Las chic as la miraron y Ginny reconoció a Pansy Parkinson

-Chicas, mejor hagámonos a un lado porque la vaca de Pansy ya viene a devorar todo lo que encuentre… tan hambreada está, que no puede esperar ni un minuto- contestó Lauren

-Quisieras… pero no pienso discutir con una fracasada como tú…

Pansy iba a pasar con sus dos amiguitas detrás cuando notó a Ginny

-Y tu quién eres?

-Soy Virginia…

Pansy la miró de arriba abajo. La chica pelirroja no era fea, algo flacucha y muy sencilla en su arreglo.

-Nueva?

-Si

-De que año…?

-Cuarto, voy en tu salón

La rubia alzó una ceja y luego después de mirar con desprecio a las demás pasó de largo.

-Vamos Ginny, paguemos esto y sentémonos- la llamó Samantha.

Ginny las siguió en silencio y mientras ellas pagan, la chica fijó su mirada en las mesas del jardín en donde estaban los chicos que había visto en el salón junto con Pansy y otros mas, que debían ser los otros populares. Buscó entre ellos a Draco Malfoy, pero no estaba. Algo decepcionada dirigió otra vez su mirada a las tres chicas que estaban terminando de pagar y luego caminaron juntas a la mesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó otra chica mas. Era castaña, con el cabello un poco esponjado, ojos cafés claros, pero de una figura muy bonita.

-Chicas, sobrevivieron al primer día con Pansy!!- Hola Herms… te presentó a Ginny- saludó Lauren

La castaña la miró y le sonrió mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ginny, mucho gustó. Soy Hermione y pues que bien que estés en nuestro colegio.

-Gracias

-Ella es la prima de Draco- le dijo Monique-Ah, con que ya están poniendo al tanto a Ginny de todo eh? Si, soy la prima de Draco Malfoy el niño mas cotizado de todos y la enemiga insufrible de su odiosa novia agg!!... Bueno ahora vengo, voy por algo de comer.

Hermione se alejó y empezó a escoger sus alimentos. Ginny la observó y pensó que de no haberla presentado, ella jamás hubiera creído que esa chica podría ser la prima del chico popular. No es que fuera fea, pero era muy diferente a su primo.

La pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Lauren ponerse de pie y abrazar a un chico que ya estaba junto a la mesa, acompañado de otros tres mas. De inmediato supo que era su novio.

Harry era alto, de tez blanca, el cabello despeinado y de un color negro intenso y una figura también atlética.

Cuando se separaron. Harry miró a la chica nueva y le sonrió.

-Amor, ella es Virginia, nuestra nueva amiga… Ginny él es Harry, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto Ginny, Virginia…- le dijo Harry mientras le extendía la mano.

-Igualmente… y dime solo Ginny

-De acuerdo. Ellos son mis amigos… Colin, Seamus, Dean

-Hola- Saludaron todos.

Después los tres chicos fueron a la barra por su comida y Harry se sentó junto a Lauren, que ya le había comprado algo.

-Y Ginny, vas en el grupo de estas tres locas?

-Si

-Que bien!! Y de dónde eres, si se puede saber?

-Yo vengo de RiverVille- dijo algo apenada.

Harry le sonrió y Ginny vio una sonrisa encantadora. También hasta ese momento notó los hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda del chico.

-Me han dicho que es muy bonito y verde

-Sí, así es. Bueno es que llueve seguido y los campos se riegan constantemente

-Ya lo creo…Espero un día nos invites, tengo ganas de conocer ese lugar

-Claro. Algún día.

Lauren también le sonrió a la chica y abrazando a Harry le dijo a la pelirroja:

-Dime si no es verdad que mi novio es un encanto?

La pelirroja sonrió con timidez y Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Lauren.

-Ginny no le hagas caso, por favor… Perdónala si?

-Jaja, ok… pero si eres muy buena onda

-Gracias, pero no te sientas obligada a decirlo solo porque esta niña está presente.

-No, no lo digo por compromiso, sino porque siento que eres así, muy amable

Los demás chicos y Hermione llegaron y se sentaron a comer. Empezaron a hablar de los profesores que les habían tocado, del horario...En verdad todos eran muy unidos.

De pronto Harry notó que Ginny no tenía una bandeja de comida como todos los demás y preocupado le preguntó:

-Disculpa Ginny, pero tú no vas a comer?

-Eeh.. No la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

Ginny se puso colorada porque ahora todos los chicos de la mesa la miraban.

-Porque? Ya aprendiste a comer entre clases?

-No, lo que pasa es que la comida de la ciudad no me cae bien… les decía a ellas que mi dieta es rigurosa, porque soy muy enfermiza.

-Pero debes alimentarte… por lo menos algo de fruta. Si esperas a llegar a RiverVille, te puedes desmayar de hambre.

-Es lo que le decíamos nosotras- dijo Samantha

-Lauren, porque no le insististe?- le dijo Harry

-Es que Ginny no quiso.

-Bueno Ginny, como presidente de los alumnos de esta generación, como tu nuevo compañero, te pido por favor que comas algo.

Ginny agachó la cabeza apenada. No sabía como decirles que no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar algo para el almuerzo.

-De verdad, mil gracias, pero así está bien

-Ginny por favor, come algo… Todos aquí nos cuidamos mutuamente y si no comes te puedes enfermar. Es mas, vamos; yo mismo te acompaño a que escojas algo de comer.

-No Harry muchas gracias…- pero ya no pudo seguir renegando porque el chico estaba de pie y la esperaba.

Con pesar se levantó de la mesa y Lauren le sonrió apoyándola.

Caminó con Harry hasta donde estaba la comida.

-Vamos chica, escoge algo… Y si me dejas ayudarte pues como dices que te cae pesada la comida de aquí te sugiero una ensalada, es ligera y pues no tiene tantos condimentos.

-Es que yo no…

-Basta. Sus, me puedes preparar la ensalada especial… con mil islas? Te gusta Ginny?

-Sí pero…

-Entonces sí, con mil islas e ingredientes extra… ya sabes, como me gusta a mí

-En seguida corazón- respondió la cocinera y se metió a preparar todo.

-Lo ves, así no tienes que comer nada de lo que está aquí ya preparado.

-No sabía que también te preparan cosas especiales…

-Sí, si le caes bien a Sus jajaja

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio y Ginny empezó a mirar nerviosa a todos lados, porque no sabía cómo le haría para pagar.

La cocinera no tardó nada en salir con el platillo listo.

-Listo corazón, le pagan a Anita si?

-Gracias Sus.

Harry caminó a la caja junto con Ginny que miró apenada a la mesa en donde estaban Lauren y los demás que reían animadamente.

-Anita, te cobras mi especial?

-No Harry- dijo Ginny tan roja como podía.

-Déjame pagar Ginny, yo te insistí para que comieras…

-Pero es que me da pena que pagues-. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su falda para tronarse los dedos por los nervios, pero Harry creyó que la chica iba a sacar su dinero para pagar y la detuvo.

-No Ginny, yo pago. Ni te esfuerces en sacar tu dinero, porque no lo vas a ocupar.

El chico pagó y volvieron a la barra.

-Te mostraré como se come esta delicia.

Harry tomó el aderezo y lo vació sobre la ensalada, luego también abrió unos sobrecitos que eran como especias y los esparció.

-Qué es eso?

-Es el ingrediente secreto. Lo siento Ginny pero solo debes probar.

La chica le sonrió y cuando Harry le pasó el tenedor la miró atentó.

-Pruébala y me dices… Mientras iré a tirar esto- dijo señalando las bolsitas de basura de las que había sacado las especias.

Ginny tomó un poco y lo probó. El sabor era riquísimo, en definitiva Harry tenía razón era una delicia.

-Se ve bien- dijo una voz a un lado.

Ginny se volvió a poner roja cuando miró al chico que la observaba comer. Era el rubio de ojos grises, Draco.

-Puedo saber qué es?- volvió a preguntar.

-Eeh.. Lo siento no lo sé, me la dieron a probar. Harry la pidió como la especial con ingredientes extra- contestó a penada.

-Harry eh? Provecho.

-Gracias.

El chico se volteó y pidió algo que Ginny no entendió porque estaba demasiado ocupada en mirarlo a él. En verdad que el chico no le pedía nada a nadie, era demasiado guapo.

-Y que tal?- Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Sabe bien. Le respondió ella sonriendo

-Bueno, vamos a la mesa a que la disfrutes

-Gracias Harry pero no me da pena que hayas pagado

-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá que fui yo- y guiñándole un ojo la tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta la mesa.

-Listo señorita?- dijo Lauren cuando llegaron

-Si

-Es la especial no Harry?- preguntó Colin

-Sí, tenemos que cuidar a nuestra nueva amiga y además de que esta ensalada es muy rica, pues no le va a caer mal.

Y a partir de ese momento la comida fue más amena. Ginny se sintió muy a gusto con todos los chicos que estaban ahí. Además eran muy divertidos y siendo honesta, la ensalada le cayó súper bien pues tenía hambre y el sabor era de lo mejor.

**N/A: **_BUENO, PUES DÍGANME LOCA, PERO YA ESTOY CON OTRA HISTORIA, QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE DESPUÉS DE LEER UN LIBRO Y VER UNA PELÍCULA QUE ME LLENARON DE INSPIRACIÓN. SE QUE AUN NI TERMINÓ MI OTRO FIC, ES MAS LO ABANDONÉ POR UN BUEN TIEMPO, PERO LA VERDAD ME MORÍA POR ESCRIBIR ALGO MAS… PORQUE SON TANTAS IDEAS QUE ES IMPOSBLE ACOMODARLAS EN UNA SOLA HISTORIA… PUES BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FI. LOS QUIERO…. BSSS DARYNKA MALFOY._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: DOS MUNDOS**

Su primer día de clases no resultó tan malo. Al salir de la escuela su hermano ya estaba en la parada del autobús.

-Hola Ron, cómo estás?

-Bien hermanita… y que tal tu primer día?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Ron era uno de sus tres hermanos que aun vivían en la Madriguera, los demás ya tenían su vida aparte. El chico era igual de pelirrojo como todos en esa familia, era alto y delgado con sus singulares pecas y sus ojos azules que brillaban con cierta chispa infantil.

Ron también estudiaba en la ciudad y era un año mayor que Ginny, sin embargo su escuela no era tan cara como la de la chica.

Cuando se subieron al autobús la chica le contó todo sobre su primer día. Si algo tenían ellos dos, es que se tenían mucha confianza y no había algo que no supieran el uno del otro.

Durante la hora y media de viaje platicaron muy ameno y al llegar a casa después de cambiarse, ayudaron a su mamá con los quehaceres. Todos los Weasley eran muy unidos y se ayudaban mutuamente.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy salió del colegio y se dirigió a su mansión. Ahora que tenía el convertible, llevaba a su novia a su casa, pero ese día quería irse solo, así que le pidió a Blaise, uno de sus mejores amigos que la llevara, con la excusa de que pasaría a ver a su padre a la oficina.

En ocasiones se sentía harto de convivir con la gente y el viajar solo a su casa lo relajaba bastante.

Cuando llegó encontró a su madre en el jardín con sus amigas platicando. Pasó de largo a su cuarto, pues no tenía muchas ganas de saludar a su grupito de amigas chismosas.

Si había algo que caracterizara a Malfoy junior era la frialdad que demostraba con casi todas las personas, excepto con sus padres, sus mejores amigos, su prima y su novia, por lo tanto lo que mas le gustaba era pasar tiempo a solas y tocar el piano, que había sido su entretenimiento desde chico, además de los deportes.

El rubio siempre buscaba actividades para distraerse, pues nunca había pasado tiempo con sus padres para jugar como muchas otras familias. El se había criado con su institutriz, profesores de música, entrenadores de esgrima, equitación, futbol, natación, polo, maestros de idiomas… entre otros más. Pero ante toda la sociedad los Malfoy eran la familia perfecta.

Su cuarto era espacioso y lujoso, totalmente ordenado y cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Draco disfrutaba estar ahí, porque era de los pocos lugares que tenía para él solo. Únicamente entraban las mucamas a hacer el aseo, pero de ahí en fuera, ni siquiera sus padres entraban a menos que el chico lo permitiera.

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny terminó su comida después de un largo rato. Había estado contando a su madre todo lo que podía sobre la escuela, sus nuevos amigos y como eran las clases.

Se sentía muy a gusto en la compañía de su familia y no había nada mejor que las comidas para estar juntos. En aquella ocasión Fred y George aún no habían llegado, pero no por ello la sobremesa dejaba de ser amena.

Ron también le platicó de su colegio y al final los temas que invadieron el ambiente fueron los deportes y pláticas de cultura. Todos los Weasley eran muy cultos, acostumbraban ver documentales, leer revistas con contenidos de ese tipo y comentar lo que sabían.

-Mamá… es imposible que un experimento de ese tipo no tuviera mayor impacto más que una huelga… es obvio que reprimieron a muchos para que no organizaran un escándalo.

-Ginny tiene razón… no es lógico que algo tan grande no tuviera mayores consecuencias.

-Bueno, Alemania es un país culto, es obvio que si saben la causa de dicho acto, puedan entender que es para un avance de la ciencia…

-Mamá… ya estamos en casa- gritaron en la entrada.

Molly se levantó de la mesa y fue a recibir a sus dos hijos.

-Fred, George… hoy se retrasaron.

-Lo sabemos pero Filch es un desgraciado… Nos puso mas labores de las que debía

-Ya se lo haremos pagar- dijo George.

-Bueno, basta ya… Lávense las manos y se vienen a comer. Hoy hice chile con carne…

-Delicioso… Ginny, gracias a ti, mamá prepara los mejores platillos… Deberías tener mas logros mucho más seguido no?

Ginny sonrió y cuando sus hermanos se sentaron volvió a platicarles sobre la escuela.

0o0o0o0o0

-El joven Malfoy desea más Filete mignon?

-Gracias Frank, así está bien…puedes retirarte

-Con permiso

Draco terminó de cortar su último pedazo de filete mientras contemplaba su comedor. Una mesa para doce personas, en la que él comía solo, en un extremo.

Siempre había sido así. Desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a tener una comida solo, en ese inmenso comedor… Solo en las fiestas o cenas importantes los lugares se llenaban. Nunca había nadie a quién le pudiera platicar como había estado el día en la escuela, no había nadie quién le preguntara de cualquier cosa del colegio.

El silencio que reinaba en el comedor era deprimente. Solo se rompía cuando Frank, el mayordomo se acercaba a preguntarle si deseaba algo más.

Era en esos momentos cuando deseaba poder tener un hermano o hermana, con la cual conversar.

-Draco, cariño… llegaste temprano- dijo su madre entrando al comedor.

-Si

-Donde está Frank?

-Supongo que en la cocina

-Mmm…. Filete mignon a la sidra, seguro tu padre querrá cenar hoy… Oh Frank, puedes mandar a cualquiera de la servidumbre por mas té.

-Si señora, en seguida

-Bueno hijo, que disfrutes tu comida, debo salir con mis amigas

Draco se volvió a quedar solo, como siempre.

0o0o0o0oo0

El sol se estaba ocultando, dejando un cielo rojizo, que Ginny disfrutaba admirar, desde el árbol que estaba afuera de su casa, en el cuál se encontraba un columpio hecho de unas tablas de madera y unos lazos, pero que Ginny disfrutaba desde que tenía memoria.

Las tardes tan tranquilas como esa, eran la adoración de la chica. A lo lejos, veía la figura de sus hermanos jugando a la pelota, en el pequeño campo que tenían después del huerto.

La pelirroja reía al verlos correr y tirarse al piso. Molly se sentaba cerca de los chicos y mientras los veía jugar remendaba alguna prenda o tejía cosas nuevas.

Ese era el paisaje favorito de Ginny. No había nada en RiverVille que le gustara más que su casa con sus hermanos… y cuando se juntaba toda la familia… Ginny se sentía soñada. Los Weasley disfrutaban la naturaleza, los juegos al aire libre, nadar en el Río…

-Vamos Ginny, Fred y George, me están dando una paliza…

La chica sonrió y mirando una vez mas el cielo corrió hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y se unió al juego.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya no había suficiente sol como para seguir afuera y los mosquitos comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

-No es justo, Ginny hace cosquillas y eso me hace soltar el balón

-Admite Fred, que tienes manos de mantequilla…

-Mamá tu viste le juego, Ron y Gin son unos tramposos

-Jaja… Todos son unos tramposos…

-Familia!!!

-Chars- gritó Ginny al tiempo en que terminaba de entrar a la casa y abrazaba a su hermano.

-Ginny… cómo estás?

-Charlie, que gusto verte hijo

-Mamá, Fred George, Ron… Como están?

-Muy bien hijo… que sorpresa verte por aquí

-Pues ya ven… vine a hablar con papá, pero veo que aun no ha llegado.

-Tiene mucho que estás aquí?

-Mmm… pues lo bastante para ver como todos son unos tramposos para jugar…Le diré a Bill que el domingo esté atento porque ustedes cometen muchas faltas.

Ginny sonrió al ver como todos sus hermanos se enfrascaban en una conversación de faltas en el futbol.

0o0o0o0o0

-Touché….-gritó el rubio

-Cielos Draco. En serio has mejorado- le dijo su entrenador

-Gracias…- contestó el.

-Bueno, fue todo por hoy, iré a guardar el equipo – su entrenador salió del gran salón en donde practicaba y Draco se quedó solo.

Miró a través de los vidrios blindados como el cielo tenía un color rojizo… Su gesto de disgusto apareció cuando supo que ahora no tenía nada que hacer, su práctica de esgrima era todo lo entretenido que había hecho esa tarde, ahora le quedaban unas horas de aburrimiento antes de poder decir que se iría a dormir.

Salió ya cambiado y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ya empezaba a oscurecer, por lo que decidió encender su lámpara y recostarse a leer un libro, que era su único que hacer en esos momentos.

Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos, antes de que el libro fuera otro aburrimiento más. Lo aventó a un lado y se paró hasta llegar a su enorme ventanal. El cielo dejaba de tener ese color rojizo y lo empezaba a cambiar por uno más oscuro.

Esa imagen, le gustaba… para él representaba lo que era su vida. Por las mañanas era como el sol, brillaba en toda la escuela, la gente lo notaba, a cada paso y entre mas pasaba el tiempo, más resplandecía, pero al llegar la noche, empezaba a ser nada… Una sombra.

Por eso adoraba la escuela, le gustaba ser el niño mas popular, le gustaba tener a la mayoría de las chicas vueltas locas por él, le gustaba que hasta algunos profesores tuvieran mas consideraciones con él por ser quién era.

Pero después al salir, solo tenía la misma presencia si salía con sus amigos, porque al llegar a casa, a nadie le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, nadie estaba al pendiente de él.

Volvió a regresar a su cama y se recostó mientras cerraba sus ojos. Un sonido en su escritorio, lo hizo incorporarse. Era su celular, que sonaba insistentemente.

-Hola…. Si Blaise… No te preocupes, no estoy ocupado… Mañana?... Es estúpido, no pueden hacer eso… Claro que no dudo que yo sea el elegido pero… Jajaja, ni en tus mejores sueños… Olvídalo, no pienso salir ahorita… Mi agenda no está llena, pero no quiero salir de mi casa… De acuerdo, solo porque me interesa… Está bien, te veo ahí… Nos vemos.

El rubio tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de su auto y salió. Su mamá ya había despedido a sus amigas cuando él iba de salida.

-Draco, vas a salir?

-No es obvio? –contestó él enseñándole las llaves.

-No te tardes, tu papá no tardará en llegar y nos pidió que cenáramos todos juntos

-Mamá, no tiene mucho que comí

-Pues yo no sé Draco, habla con él, no conmigo. Solo te repito lo que Lucius dijo

-No tardo, de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

0o0o0o0o0

-Familia, ya llegué

El señor Weasley entró a la sala mirando a todos sus hijos sonriente. A pesar de su pesada jornada de trabajo, Arthur siempre tenía una sonrisa para toda su familia, aun cuando estuviera muy cansado o con problemas.

Sus hijos se levantaron para recibirlo y Molly ya lo esperaba en la cocina para la cena.

-Ginny!! Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?

-Muy bien papá, la escuela es genial. Gracias por todo

-Me da gusto, que estés tan entusiasmada.

Ginny le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su papá era su máximo en esos momentos. Estaba muy agradecida de poder contar con su apoyo. El señor Weasley era un padre amoroso, que siempre apoyaba a sus hijos en todo lo que podía y nunca tenía para ellos un grito de enojo, a menos que los gemelos lo sacarán de sus casillas, pero por lo regular era muy paciente.

Esa era la familia que Ginny amaba mas que otra cosa, era la familia por la cuál se esforzaría….

0o0o0o0o0

-Joven Draco, sus padres lo están esperando en la sala- fueron las palabras que dijo Frank para recibir al rubio

-Gracias, iré en seguida.

El rubio se dirigió a la sala, en donde estaban sus padres hablando del trabajo de Lucius.

-Hola papá

-Draco, te estábamos esperando para cenar

-Gracias, pero tomé algo con Blaise

-Bueno, entonces acompáñanos al comedor, debo comentarles algo muy importante.

Los tres Malfoy pasaron al comedor. Draco se sentó con pesar. Sabía que la conversación no sería divertida. Las cenas nunca lo había sido, siempre era escuchar de negocios.

Mientras les servían, Narcisa le platicaba a Lucius las aburridas charlas con sus amigas, con las cuáles participaba en eventos de ayuda, no porque en verdad lo quisieran, sino porque era de buen ver que mujeres de la alta sociedad realizaran obras caritativas, además eso mejoraba la imagen de la familia Malfoy.

-Y bueno, el cheque ya está listo. Solo tendré que ir a dejarlo a la Fundación

-Justo de eso te iba a hablar… Algunos periodistas, han ido a la empresa, hablaron conmigo y dicen estar interesados en conocer un poco mas de la vida de un empresario como yo, de modo que me parece buena idea que vean que hacemos actos caritativos.

-Papá, todos saben que lo haces para reducir impuestos…

-Draco, no seas descortés- lo reprendió Narcisa al ver la mirada furiosa de su esposo.

-Como te decía- continuó su padre- Necesito que vean nuestros buenos actos, de modo que el fin de semana iremos los tres, sin excepción Draco, visitaremos la fundación y conviviremos con los niños de ahí un rato. Que vean que no solo damos dinero, sino que también participamos con ellos.

-Me parece muy bien. Entonces mañana me comunicó con la señora Spencer, encargada de la Fundación, para que sepa que estaremos ahí un buen rato y que pues preparé unas palabras o algo, que parezca que vamos seguido…

-Eso me gusta, así será entonces

-Papá el sábado tengo entrenamiento, ya empieza la temporada de Futbol en la escuela y…

-Draco tu eres bueno, un entrenamiento menos no te mata o si?

Draco ya no respondió. Esa mirada fría de su padre le indicaba el fin de la discusión, que él había perdido.

Lucius nunca tomaba en cuenta las decisiones de su hijo, cuando se trataba de Negocios o eventos importantes.

-Si no tienes otra buena noticia que decirnos, me voy… Hasta mañana.

El chico rubio abandonó el comedor con pasos grandes. Estaba furioso.

0o0o0o0o0

Ginny apagó la lamparita de noche que tenía en su mesa y se acomodó para dormir.

Esperaba con ansias el siguiente día, para volver a la escuela, convivir con sus amigos y después llegar otra vez a su casa y disfrutar la compañía de su familia.

0o0o0o0o0

Draco apagó la luz de mal humor. Esperaba que la noche pasará rápido, que fuera otra vez de día y regresar al colegio, el único lugar en donde hacía lo que quería y esperaba que esos momentos no acabaran, porque al salir, volvería a la maldita soledad de siempre.

**N/A: **_BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO DOS. COMO VERAN, NO TIENE MUCHA EMOCIÓN PORQUE SOLO QUISE DAR A CONOCER EL CONTRASTE DE VIDA QUE LLEVAN LOS PERSONAJES PROTAGÓNICOS, POR ESO DECIDÍ SUBIR CASI EN SEGUIDA EL CAP 3 QUE YA TIENE MAS EMOCION Y SIGO CON LA HISTORIA ENTRE GIN Y DRACO._

_OJALA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO. DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA. BSSS DARYNKA MALFOY _

_Jimena: Buen, te aclaro que si me matas menos podré seguir escribiendo jaja. No es cierto, gracias por tu apoyo, espero no tardarme en actualizar._

_Locuraaazzzz: Gracias por el apoyo, te prometo no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo._

_JiiiimMalfoy: Gracias por tu ánimo, estamos en contacto._

_Malfoy Weasley: Jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo. Ya tengo claros los siguietes dos, así que serán rápidas mis actualizaciones._

_PD: GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE LA AMAN, NO SABEN LO BIEN QUE ME HACE SENTIR… EN UN DÍA O DOS EL SIGUIENTE CAP, QUE PROMETO NO SERÁ TAN PLANO COMO ESTÉ… DE HECHO EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA EMOCIÓN._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: UNA NUEVA CONTRINCANTE**

El día comenzó tranquilo. Ginny como el día anterior fue la primera en llegar al salón. Acababa de dejar sus cosas en el casillero y se había arrepentido de dejar el abrigo. Esa mañana hacia mucho más frío que la anterior debido a la lluvia que caía silenciosa y el suéter del colegio no era suficiente. Se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos y se sentó a esperar a sus amigas.

-En días como estos deberían dejar irnos a casa. Muero por estar en mi cama.

-Ay aja. Draco lo último que tu quieres es estar en tu casa, por Dios.

"¿Draco?" Ese fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para que se le olvidara si hacía frío, calor, si llovía, si no…. La pelirroja levantó la mirada y vio al chico rubio y a su prima en el salón. Agradeció enormemente que no fuera Pansy la que estuviera ahí.

-Hey, Ginny hola!-saludó la castaña cuando notó su presencia.

-Hola Hermione-contestó la chica intentando parecer indiferente a la presencia del apuesto chico.

-Mira Draco, te quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga, es Ginny…Ginny, él es mi primo Draco, aunque supongo ya escuchaste hablar de él no?

Ginny afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para poder decir algo.

-Hola- saludó él dibujando una pequeña sonrisa- Eres nueva, por lo visto…

-Si- contestó en un susurro

Draco suspiró y volteando a ver a Hermione le dijo:

-Vamos pues a tu salón, que está por llegar Pansy y no quiero empezar el día que ya está bastante mal con gritos de parte de ustedes.

-Ja, algo me dice que si no haces lo que dijo de alejarte de mí se va a enojar… Eres su títere

-Claro que no y lo sabes muy bien. Pansy para mí es una chica bastante atractiva, pero no por eso hago lo que ella quiere. Me conoces y sabes que el día en que una chica quiera controlarme, ese día se puede ir despidiendo de mí- Draco habló con el tono mas arrogante que pudo.

-De cualquier manera, yo no quiero irme aún. Así que no pretendas correrme que no es solo tu salón y mucho menos de tu noviecita

-Hermione por favor- exclamó el chico con fastidio- Odio cuando empiezan a decirse de cosas…

-Pues no es nadie para correrme, Ginny es mi amiga y vine a verla a ella ok?

La pelirroja le sonrió a la chica.

-Allá tu, pero mejor me voy. No quiero problemas… Solo piensa Hermione, que no eres tú la que tiene que convivir con ella…

Y dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la castaña, salió del salón.

Hermione resopló enojada.

-Draco tiene razón…

-Lo siento, no entendí nada- dijo Ginny apenada

-A lo que se refería es que Pansy me odia tanto…Si llega y ve que tu y yo somos amigas, no se dará ni la oportunidad de preguntar algo mas, pasaras a ser su enemiga también… Y como dijo Draco, yo no voy en este salón, pero tu si, así que a quién molestaría sería a ti…

-Pero Pansy me vio con Lauren y las demás

-Pero no es lo mismo. Seguro ya tendrás bastante cuando te fastidie como a ellas. Me voy a mi salón y por favor, no dejes que esa cucaracha ricachona te moleste.

-Jajaja… No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Ginny se volvió a quedar sola. Cerró los ojos para recordar la sonrisa que Malfoy le había dirigido. Gracias a Hermione, el chico sabía de su existencia, cosa que agradecía enormemente…"Ya es algo" se dijo a sí misma.

-…Ginny!!- Le gritaron desde la puerta. Abrió los ojos y vio a Samantha y a Monique que la saludaban con una sonrisa.

-Hola- les respondió ella también sonriente

-Vamos a fuera un momento. Hermione nos dijo que estabas aquí y decidimos venir por ti, para que no te quedes sola en el salón.

La pelirroja se levantó y se unió a las dos chicas. Caminaron por el pasillo, hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta llegar al jardín que dividía la cafetería de la biblioteca.

Era un espacio bastante grande, en el que había mesas redondas con sus sillitas y una sombrilla en medio.

La pelirroja descubrió que ese era el lugar en el que se reunían los estudiantes en las mañanas antes de entrar a clases.

En una de las mesitas, abrazados estaban Harry y Lauren, a quién saludó con la mano.

Ellas se acomodaron en la mesa en donde estaban los amigos de Harry.

-Hola Ginny

-Hola chicos

Ginny sintió sus dientes temblar al hablar y volvió a envolverse con sus brazos. Había olvidado el frío que hacía y la brisa de la llovizna le llegaba a los pies. Refugiados bajo la sombrilla muchos estudiantes se calentaban con un vaso de café y sus abrigos.

-Cielos, que valor el tuyo de venir así a la escuela- dijo Dean

-No, es que deje mi abrigo en el casillero

-Quieres ir por él?, estoy segura que el día no mejorará y el salón también es muy frío.

-Esta bien, no tardo

-Te acompaño- dijo Samantha

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia el piso de casilleros. Se iban riendo de una equivocación en una palabra que había dicho Samantha cuando llegaron y se dieron cuenta que no estaban solas.

Recargado en la pared, estaba Draco Malfoy y abrazaba por la cintura a Pansy Parkinson. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras se besaban.

Ginny sintió una punzada en el estómago al verlos así. Una cosa era saber que andaban y otra muy diferente era verlos en escenas como esa.

-Ay como la odio!!- dijo Samantha en voz baja.

Ginny no dijo nada y se apresuró a su casillero para sacar el abrigo. Los dos chicos ni siquiera se molestaron en mirarlas. Siguieron en lo suyo y así fue hasta que ellas se fueron.

Ginny se puso el abrigo y al reunirse con los demás no se vio tan animada como al principio. Al sonar el timbre simplemente se limitó a seguir a los demás hasta que se separaron para ir a su salón.

Cuando entraron, Pansy ya estaba ahí junto con toda su bolita de amigos. Al ver a Ginny entrar le dirigió una mirada severa.

Lauren entró segundos después de ellas.

-Hola Ginny, veo que si te animaste a salir. Ahí nos vemos antes de entrar a clases todos los días, así que la próxima vez ve directo para allá ok?

-Si, está bien.

El profesor de Historia entró en ese momento e interrumpió todas las pláticas de los alumnos.

Así pasaron las clases hasta las diez sin que el clima mejorara; al contrario la lluvia parecía ser mas fuerte a cada minuto.

Cuando llegó la hora del cambio de clase, Ginny vio como muchos de sus compañeros y sus nuevas amigas sonreían.

-Seguro que como está lloviendo, no tendremos la siguiente clase

-Qué toca?

-Ag, Natación…- dijo Samantha

-Es que la clase es pesadísima, el profe un gritón y no es exactamente un deporte que se nos dé- explicó Monique

-Es obligatorio?

-Si, al igual que gimnasia… Y tampoco nos agrada

-Buenos días jóvenes- se escuchó la voz de un hombre a la entrada.

Ginny vio que era su profesor de Natación por los pants y la camiseta que traía.

-Buenos días- contestaron todos

-Bueno, pues debido a la lluvia les informo que la clase de hoy no se tomara en la alberca de siempre, sino que usaremos la techada de Secundaria

-Pero profe, hace frío y está lloviendo.

-Señorita Donovan, yo no le encuentro el inconveniente… Acabo de decirle que está techada, es agua tibia y el calor que se encierra la hará olvidarse del frío, además lo vestidores son dentro de las mismas instalaciones… No hay necesidad de que se moje

Pansy se rió burlonamente de Samantha.

-Así que vayan por sus cosas y nos vemos en el lobby, tienen diez minutos para ir. Si no están a tiempo tienen falta y recuerden que en mi clase solo tienen derecho a tres… No empiecen mal el año….La señorita Weasley?

-Soy yo- dijo tímida la chica

-Usted venga conmigo, le daré su equipo para que hoy mismo inicie las clases.

Todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a los casilleros, mientras Ginny iba al departamento de Educación Física con el profesor

-Dígame señorita Weasley, le ha gustado la escuela hasta ahora?

-Si

-Me da gusto. Espero que también le agrade mi materia… y que se esfuerce mucho

Llegaron hasta las oficinas y ambos entraron. Había muchísimos trofeos en esa sala.

-Rebeca buenos días.

-Buenos días profesor Mason

-Aquí está la chica nueva… para que le entregue sus cosas por favor. Tiene clase conmigo

-Si profesor en seguida.

-Bueno Weasley la veo en el lobby

El profesor salió dejándola sola con la secretaría que saco una maleta deportiva…

-Aquí está tu equipo corazón

La mujer tomó la maleta y la abrió

-Un traje de baño talla chica, toalla, sandalias, goggles, gorra, bata de baño… este es tu maleta de Natación, pero también te tengo que entregar la de gimnasia….

Y la mujer sacó otra un poco mas pequeña.

-Veamos… short, camiseta sport, tennis, otra toalla, muñequeras… y tu pants. Es importante que lo uses solo cuando vas a competencias o algún evento especial… El reglamento dice que solo traigas el uniforme de diario en la institución. Es por la formalidad ok?

-Si

-Saliendo de tus clases deportivas… deberás ir a bañarte y ponerte otra vez el uniforme

-Claro, está bien.

-Ahora, cuando hayas elegido la actividad extraescolar, tienes que venir a decirme cuál es para que te de el uniforme correspondiente…

-Disculpe, como es que se paga todo esto?

-Bueno, tengo un registro de los chicos becados. La institución paga la mitad y la empresa que te otorga la beca la otra parte.

-Gracias

-De nada tesoro. Ahora ve a tu clase.

Ginny salió al lobby con maletas en mano.

-Andando….

Llegaron a la enorme alberca y todos corrieron a los vestidores.

Ginny escogió un casillero junto a sus amigas y empezó a cambiarse.

-Me choca esta materia… en serio, la odio.

-Sam, dejemos lo negativo a un lado si, entre mas nos quejemos mas sufrimos.

Cinco minutos después todos ya estaban en la alberca.

-Ahora Ginny viene el momento mas wow de todo… ver a los chicos en traje de baño…

-Si y ellos te ven a ti

-Pero no es lo mismo. Los nuestros son trajes completos… Ellos solo nadan en bóxer

-Gracias Dios por esa buena vista!!- dijo Monique saliendo con las demás.

-Dense prisa chicos….y colóquense todos de este lado para hacer el calentamiento….

Ginny y sus amigas se formaron y empezaron la clase. La pelirroja miró a uno de sus lados y descubrió a Draco Malfoy…

Casi perdió la noción de lo que hacía al ver al chico. Sin duda tenía el mejor cuerpo… atlético, varonil…

-Ahora fórmense para empezar con los ejercicios- escuchó que decía el profesor.

La pelirroja esperó su turno mientras veía al rubio atenta… Además un buen nadador.

Cuando al fin fue su turno, se dio cuenta que le tocaba recorrer la alberca con Pansy y otras dos chicas a las que casi no les hablaba.

-Antes de que de el silbatazo, Ginny olvidé preguntarte… que tal sabes nadar? Necesitas la tabla?

-No, gracias profesor… Si se nadar.

-Bueno, pues….adelante.

Ginny escuchó el silbatazo y se aventó al agua. Comenzó con el ejercicio y lo hizo de una forma rápida.

La verdad es que otra cosa de las que amaba de RiverVille era que iba con su familia a los manantiales y ríos de la región y era muy buena nadando.

Llegó al otro extremo y dio la vuelta sin ninguna dificultad. Al concluir su vuelta salió de la alberca y miró a sus amigas que de pronto parecían estar radiantes.

-Señorita Weasley, muchas felicidades

-Gracias profesor- dijo ella mientras tomaba la toallita y se secaba.

-Usted nada muy rápido y el braceo es muy bueno… yo diría que hasta mejor que el de Parkinson.

Una exclamación de : "Uuyy!!" por parte de todos sus compañeros recorrió el lugar. Ginny se giró hasta encontrarse con Pansy que estaba parada en la orilla de la alberca. Parecía furiosa por la mirada de todos, que parecía burlona. Sin embargo, ella no parecía divertida con el comentario, al contrario, el odio que Ginny sintió por parte de la rubia cuando sus miradas se encontraron, le dio miedo.

-No, no… Lo creo.- dijo Ginny apenada, tratando de mirar a otro lado. Al hacerlo vio a Draco, que miraba todo de forma seria.

-Claro que si Ginny, eres buena. Pero, eso lo discutimos ahorita…Jóvenes sigamos con los ejercicios.

Ginny volvió a formarse mientras Lauren delante de ella la abrazaba.

-Eres lo máximo amiga. Viste la cara de Parkinson? Jajaja…

-Lauren para mí no es gracioso… Vi su cara, por eso tengo miedo.

-Esa sangrona se lo merece…por fin alguien vino a bajarle el ego.

-Si-dijo Monique llegando con ella mientras se exprimía el cabello- Era la mejor y ese comentario que dijo el profe… Bueno, hasta me cayó bien el hombre.

Lo que quedó de clase Ginny estuvo incómoda, pues cuando le tocaba aventarse al agua, todos miraban a ella y a Pansy.

Y era verdad, mientras estaba bajo el agua, podía ver que la velocidad era casi empatada con Pansy. De hecho el brazo de Ginny iba unos centímetros mas adelante y cada que salían a Pansy se le veía mas enojada.

Cuando terminó la clase, todos regresaron al vestidor.

Ginny se cruzó en la entrada con Pansy que también quería pasar. La rubia la empujó ligeramente y entró primero.

***

Después de Natación seguía la hora del almuerzo así que ya bañadas, se dirigieron al comedor.

-No Ginny, mi ídolo- dijo Samantha mientras se sentaban después de tomar sus charolas con comida.

Hermione, Harry y sus amigos llegaron y Lauren no tardó nada en contarles lo de la clase de Natación.

-Como crees? Dios, que hubiera dado yo por ver eso!!- dijo Hermione.

-Si es que su cara fue la mejor… Justo cuando el profe dijo Hasta mejor que Parkinson" bueno a la niña esa se le bajó la sangre hasta los pies… y mas cuando todos se burlaron de ella.

-Diantre, porque no vi eso?- exclamó Collin.

Ginny sonreía levemente a los comentarios

***

-Es una tarada- dijo furiosa la rubia

-Pan, cálmate. Fue solo un ejercicio

-No, Carly, no fue solo un ejercicio, fue mi humillación

-Nadie lo notó- contestó Grace, su otra amiga

-Todos se burlaron de mí- volvió a quejarse Pansy, mientras volteaba a la mesa de la chica nueva

-Me voy- dijo de pronto Draco.

Pansy lo miró con sorpresa

-Porque?

-No soporto hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Es que no te das cuenta de lo grave que es…

-Grave? Pansy exageras las cosas

-No, no exagero nada…

-Si lo haces. Es solo una clase de Natación… El hecho de que sea buena no te saca del equipo… Listo, ya está, solo tienes una nueva contrincante, eso es todo… es Natación, basta ya- y sin más, el rubio se alejó.

-Una nueva contrincante Pansy- se burló Blaise, otro de los chicos que estaba en la mesa

***

Ginny estaba sola en los casilleros, tenía un montón de cosas que llevarse ese día y solo esperaba a que dieran las tres y cuarto para encontrarse con Ron en la parada de autobús.

Estaba tan absorta revisando un libro que no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado y de pronto le cerró el casillero de un portazo.

-Ni siquiera pienses por un segundo que eres mejor que yo- le dijo la chica con toda la maldad que pudo.

La pelirroja la miró asustada.

-No…no…no lo pensé- dijo con voz queda

Pansy le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se marchó.

-Es temperamental- le dijo Draco antes de salir detrás de su novia.

Ginny lo miró y quiso creer que el rubio intentaba darle un poco de apoyo con aquel comentario…

***

-Todo bien hermanita?

-Si, claro- dijo Ginny mientras le pasaba una de las maletas a su hermano

-Te ves… rara

-Jajaja…no nada de eso. Sabías que soy buena en natación?

-No

-Pues lo dijo el profesor y sabes que? No le pareció a una chica, que parece ser también muy buena

-Y a quién le parece tener un contrincante?

Ginny lo siguió hasta el autobús y se subió. En el camino no dejó de pensar en lo mucho que había molestado a Pansy el hecho de superarla un poco en los ejercicios y después se imagin´p cuanto le hubiera molestado si supiera que Draco le hablaba mucho mejor que ella.

Pero un dejo de tristeza apareció cuando se dio de frente con la realidad: podía ser su contrincante en Natación, pero nunca lo sería en el amor.

**N/A: **_BUENO PUES ME HE TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD EN SUBIR EL CAP PERO NO HABÍA PODIDO TERMINARLO PORQUE NO ENCONTRABA MI USB, PERO BUENO, AL FIN PUDE HACERME UN TIEMPECITO PARA ACABARLO._

_ESPERO PODER SUBIR ANTES DE ESTE SÁBADO EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO, PORQUE ME IRÉ DE VACACIONES UNOS 15 DÍAS Y ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ME LLEVE LA COMPU…. TAL VEZ PAPEL Y PLUMA PARA SEGUIR Y LUEGO REGRESAR Y PASARLO EN LIMPIO… PERO BUENO, CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS POR FI… SI LES GUSTA Y SI NO PUES TAMBIÉN, SE VALE EXIGIR QUE NO SIGA… BSSS_

_Jiiiim Malfoy: Gracias por el apoyo, lo juro y pues tu fic también está genial… Cuídate mil y grax_

_Malfoy Weasley: Siento la tardanza pero ya está… capítulo tres_

_Solange: Si, de pronto lo muggle tiene ciertas ventajas que el mundo mágico no y también me gustan los cambios._

_Brinitonks: Listo, ya está espero me sigas apoyando… gracias_

_Garbiñe: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí y en mi otro fic de verdad…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN**

El miércoles, como los días anteriores Ginny volvió a llegar temprano. El día parecía tener mejor pinta que los dos anteriores, por lo que subió al casillero a dejar el abrigo.

De regreso se tomó su tiempo para bajar y caminar hasta las mesas en donde se reunían todos. Paso por el largo pasillo que conducía al jardín pero en el camino se fue deteniendo a ver algunos anuncios.

Uno de ellos le llamó la atención: Era el que anunciaba que los talleres y actividades extraescolares estaban por comenzar.

Aun lado estaban una serie de listas encabezadas por letreros de colores que anunciaban las diferentes actividades:

Equitación, Teatro, Oratoria, Coro, Artes plásticas, Ballet, Basquetbol, Soccer, Americano, Música, Beisbol, Cine, Grupo de Porristas…

-Cuantas actividades!! Pensó la chica.

-No te tardes en escoger una actividad o se agotan los lugares… Hola Ginny

-Hola Harry, cómo estás?- lo saludó ella amablemente

-Y bien, te llamó la atención alguna?-

-Pues sí, de hecho varías…Tú ya tienes actividad?

-Si, a eso venía. Te invitaría a estar conmigo, pero creo que aun no aceptan chicas…

El joven tomó el plumón que estaba recargado en una mesita y anotó su nombre en la lista de basquetbol.

_Harry Potter_

-Te anotarás de una vez?

-Mmm…no, aun no decido el taller que quiero

-Bueno, tienes hasta el viernes para elegir. Todos empiezan el próximo Lunes, excepto si estas en un equipo deportivo… pero no será tu caso, aun son solo de chicos.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida por la información. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Ella había pensado en el Grupo de Porristas, pero el primer día de clases Lauren le había dicho que era dirigido por Pansy y por lo sucedido el día anterior, dudaba que Pansy la dejara entrar.

-Vamos afuera con los demás no?

-Si… bueno, te alcanzo ahora? Creo que ya lo decidí.

-Seguro…

Harry se alejó y la pelirroja se quedó sola en el pasillo.

Tomó el plumón y miró nerviosa de nuevo todas las listas…

-Te importaría prestarnos el plumón, no es de recuerdito!!- le dijo una voz hostil detrás de ella.

Ginny se giró y descubrió a dos chicos: uno rubio y de ojos grises y el otro moreno de ojos cafés, pero de igual forma atractivo, que había sido el que había hablado.

Malfoy sonrió con gesto burlón ante el comentario de Blaise.

-El plumón…- repitió el moreno, cuyo apellido según recordaba la chica era Zabini

Ginny reaccionó y le dio el plumón bastante avergonzada. El joven casi se lo arrebató y escribió su nombre en una lista. Luego se lo pasó a Draco, que escribió su nombre en la misma lista.

-Será que Mike busque ser el capitán?

-Claro que lo hará, pero pobrecito solo perderá su tiempo. Yo seré el capitán

-Draquito, Draquito, cuando se te bajará el ego?

-Jajaja…Nunca. Ya sabes que soy el mejor, porque no habría de ser el capitán?

-Porque habrá votación el sábado…y- el chico se detuvo y miró a la pelirroja, que seguía ahí parada- disculpa niña… que no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

La pelirroja los miró mas apeada aún. Se había quedado como tonta mirando a los chicos, sobretodo a Malfoy, que otra vez había puesto su sonrisa burlona cuando Blaise regañó a la chica.

Ginny pensó en contestar algo grosero, pero la pena se lo impidió. Sin duda ese chico ya le caía mal.

-Bueno, que estas sorda?

-No- dijo con voz apenas audible

-Pues entonces, anda, vete de aquí!!

-Yo… yo…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y con la cabeza gacha caminó hacia el jardín. Sin embargo escuchó la voz de Malfoy que le decía a Blaise con el mismo tono socarrón:

-No me jodas Blaise… que es la nueva amiguita de mi prima y si Hermione se entera… bueno, me friega

-Pero es que ve…Es sorda o es tonta?

-Jajaja… se junta con Lauren y Monique y la otra… que esperabas?

-Si verdad

Ginny apresuró el paso hasta salir y encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Ginny porque tardaste?- preguntó Monique

-Se saluda primero Moni- le dijo Lauren, mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Harry para saludarla.

Ginny les sonrió apenas y también las saludó.

-Es que estaba viendo las actividades… Ustedes ya pensaron a que meterse?

-Si, yo estoy en Coro, Lauren está en Artes Plásticas, Monique está en música- continuó Samantha- Harry en básquet junto con Colin y Dean y Seamus en beisbol

-Y Monique, que tocas?

-El violín

-Que bien!!

-Y tu Ginny, que escogiste?- le preguntó Colin, el amigo rubio de Harry

-Pues… no pude decidir aún

-Aun tienes dos días para decidir… piénsalo bien.

La campana sonó y eso los obligó a volver a su salón.

El profesor ya estaba presente.

-Buenos días alumnos, siéntense… vamos a empezar con algunas ecuaciones, así que… señorita Weasley? Quiere pasar al frente…

Ginny se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar, sin embargo escuchó una vocecita chillona y burlona

-Qué? Mande? No escucho soy sorda…

Ginny supo que era el chico Zabini, así que miró de reojo y descubrió a todo el grupito de populares riéndose…

-Silencio jóvenes… ande Weasley camine mas rápido

-Además de sorda, lenta- dijo Blaise y todos volvieron a reír.

Ginny avanzó hasta el frente con la mirada al piso y tomó el marcador.

-Escriba Weasley…

0o0o0o0o0o0

A la hora del almuerzo, las chicas llegaron primero al comedor. Mientras Samantha y Monique iban por comida, Lauren se quedó con la pelirroja que en todas las clases no había cambiado su cara de tristeza…

-Puedo saber porque te molesta Zabini?

-No es nada- contestó la chica mientras miraba un hilito de su suéter

-Algo pasó para que te dijeran de cosas… Digo, no se habían metido contigo.

-Seguro es porque apenas llevamos tres días y bueno… ahora ya empiezan a molestar

-Ginny no te dejes de Blaise ni de ninguno de esos idiotas.

-Lauren, en serio no es nada, seguro se les pasa

-Pues no. Si tú no te defiendes, yo si lo voy a hacer…

-Defenderse? De qué?- preguntó Harry que llegaba con ellas a la mesa junto con sus amigos.

-De Blaise- le dijo Lauren

-Que les hizo?- preguntó Dean

-A estado molestando a Ginny desde la mañana

-Lauren, no es nada… ya te dije- contestó Ginny aun mas apenada

-Que te ha hecho Ginny?- preguntó Harry que se había puesto serio

-Nada

-Ginny!! – reclamó Lauren- Le ha dicho cosas insultantes, la trata como si fuera retrasada…

-Esto es el colmo… -Harry se encaminó a la mesa de los populares

Ginny giró su vista hasta donde estaban los otros chicos.

En cuanto vieron a Harry acercarse, Blaise y Draco lo miraron desafiantes

-Qué se le perdió al presidente de la Sociedad de Alumnos por aquí?- peguntó Blaise con sarcasmo

-En serio Blaise, no quiero broncas…

-Quién si?

-Compórtate por favor… Es penoso llevarte reportes por mala conducta…

-Y ahora que hice?

-Deja tus fanfarronerías para después… Yo que tu mejor empezaba a aplicar el respeto, porque después vas a estar chillando por tu reinscripción…

Harry se alejó y regresó a la mesa, en donde lo esperaban todos.

Los populares lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que lo vieron sentarse.

Blaise, entendió a que se refería cuando vio a la chica pelirroja con él…

-Tenías razón, la niñita iría de chismosa…

-Jaja… el defensor Potter, si como no?- se burló Pansy

-Basta!!- Draco se paró de la mesa y se acercó a la barra de comida.

-No te pases!- lo regañó su prima

-No entiendo de que…

-O le dices a Blaise que le pare o le digo yo…

-Hermione, en serio no estoy para eso

-No, ni yo

Draco la miró con desesperación

-Tú tienes algo mas, así que suéltalo

-Mis padres

-Que te hicieron mis tíos ahora?

-Podemos hablar en otro lado?

-Claro. Ahora?

-No, mejor al salir de clases sí? Te busco en tu salón.

-Ok, nos vemos. Pero mientras, te encargo que pares a Blaise

-Ajaaa…

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Nos vemos mañana chicas- se despidió Lauren

-Está bien… cuídate

-Ginny no olvides tu maleta de natación…

-Gracias Lauren, lo recordaré. Cuídense

Ginny caminó tranquila hasta la parada de autobús… Todo el día había estado pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez: La forma en la que Draco la trataba, tan distante, cuando otras veces…

=FLASH BACK=

_-Se ve bien- dijo una voz a un lado._

_Ginny se volvió a poner roja cuando miró al chico que la observaba comer. Era el rubio de ojos grises, Draco._

_-Puedo saber qué es?- volvió a preguntar._

_-Eeh.. Lo siento no lo sé, me la dieron a probar. Harry la pidió como la especial con ingredientes extra- contestó a penada._

_-Harry eh? Provecho__._

_***_

_Mira Draco, te quiero presentar a mi nueva amiga, es Ginny…Ginny, él es mi primo Draco, aunque supongo ya escuchaste hablar de él no?_

_Ginny afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para poder decir algo._

_-Hola- saludó él dibujando una pequeña sonrisa- Eres nueva, por lo visto…_

_-Si- contestó en un susurro_

_***_

_-Ni siquiera pienses por un segundo que eres mejor que yo- le dijo la chica con toda la maldad que pudo._

_La pelirroja la miró asustada._

_-No…no…no lo pensé- dijo con voz queda_

_Pansy le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se marchó._

_-Es temperamental- le dijo Draco antes de salir detrás de su novia._

_Ginny lo miró y quiso creer que el rubio intentaba darle un poco de apoyo con aquel comentario…_

=FIN FLASH BACK=

La pelirroja se reprochó a sí misma por ser tan ingenua y haber tenido una primera impresión equivocada del rubio.

-Ginny!!- le gritaron cerca del oído

-Ron!! Me espantaste

-Jajaja, lo siento pero te vengo hablando desde hace un buen rato y no me respondías… te fuiste en serio jajaja

-Si, yo… Es que…

-Que te pasa?

-No nada estaba pensando en que actividad meterme

-Bueno, medítalo en el camino si? Que muero de hambre y aun falta un largo camino para llegar a casa

Los hermanos se subieron al autobús cuando se detuvo delante de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ahora si, me vasa decir que te pasa?

-Si. Hermione tienes que ayudarme

-A que?

-Mis papás quieren que el sábado vayamos al centro de beneficencia al que va mi mamá y yo no quiero ir

-Uuuy!!! Que grave es el asunto, con razón n o has podido dormir jajaja

-No te burles si?

-Es que creí que era algo mas grave

-Para mí lo es. Tengo entrenamiento el sábado…

-Y que quieres que yo haga?

-Tu eres muy persuasiva con mis padres, convéncelos de que me dejen quedar. Por favor

-Y tú? Qué harás por mí?

-Lo que sea…

-Bueno, está bien, pero no prometo nada

-Gracias Hermione, eres grande- contestó el chico mas aliviado

-Mi tío que pretende ahora?

-La prensa lo busca para un reportaje y quiere lucirse

-Uff!! Una casa hogar, eso si que no me lo esperaba

-A mí me da igual, mientras no me meta… Es para lo único que le sirvo, para verse bien

-Draco, mi tío te quiere en serio

-Jaja… No le importo ni un poco y lo sabes. Cuantas veces se ha preocupado por mí? Ninguna

-Te paga el colegio, el carro, el celular, las tarjetas…

-Por favor!! Tu que eres muy lista no te das cuenta que eso no es todo?

Hermione vio la desesperación en la cara del chico. Su primo tenía razón, y mucha, pero ella no quería decirle que se daba cuenta de lo poco que le importaba a Lucius lo que hiciera Draco.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny terminó la tarea y se puso la pijama.

No llevaba ni una semana y ya era el blanco de burlas de los de su salón.

Y en ese momento estaba pensando en que pasaría si ella se metía al equipo de porristas?

Era buena gimnasta. Había tomado clases en RiverVille de Ballet y un tiempo le enseñaron gimnasia, ya que la profesora había tenido a su bebé y la nueva de ballet no sabía ni un poco.

Se mordió el labio dudosa, así que salió de su habitación y corrió a la de Ron

-Se puede?

-Pasa- contestó el chico.

Ginny entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Ron estaba leyendo su clásica revista de música.

-Será que pueda hablar contigo un momento?

-Si Gin, adelante

-Pues… la cosa es así. Quiero entrar al grupo de porristas y pues digamos que la capitán y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien. Tu crees que aún así puedo hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo?

-Mmm.. supongo que es una posibilidad. Si se da cuenta de lo buena que eres, seguro te dejará entrar y tal vez así se borren tus problemas con ella.

-Crees?

-Pues, es una opción, aunque la otra es que no te deje hacer la prueba y entonces se pierda de tu talento jajaja…

-Gracias Ron

-Descansa Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se acomodó para dormir. Había decidió intentar hacer la prueba del equipo. Confiaba en lo que sabía de gimnasia y también se puso a imaginar que Pansy la aceptaría, podrían llevarse mejor, era esa su oportunidad de cambiar la primera impresión que le había dado a la chica rubia….

Y se durmió soñando que entraba al equipo, que se volvía popular como las demás y esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora que Malfoy le dedicaba a Pansy, de pronto le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

**N/A: **_BUENO PUES AQUÍ ESTÁ, NO ME TARDÉ NADA EN SUBIR EL CAP, QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE. COMO YA DIJE ANTES, ME IRÉ EN UN VIAJE DE 15 LARGOS DÍAS, ASÍ QUE NO ESPEREN NADA DE MÍ EN LAS PROX DOS SEMANAS, PERO PROMETO ESCRIBIR ALGO POR ALLÁ Y SUBIRLO. OJALÁ LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO TANTO COMO A MÍ, QUE POR USTEDES SIGO ESCRIBIENDO. _

_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… BSSS_

_Jiiiim Malfoy: Gracias, gracias, gracias y no entres en coma jajaja, aquí está el cap y claro que me encantaría una dedicación especial en tu fic jojo… Nos leemos _

_SweetRainyDay: Que bueno que te guste y pues por ustedes yo continuo… Gracias_

_Brinitonks: Jajaja… Si Pansy era lo mejor pero… ahora ya no tanto, aunque advierto que la pobre de Gin pagará caro el no llevarse bien con ella…_

_NinnyPotter: Bueno actualicé el sábado, lo más rápido que pude… Gracias por el apoyo._

_Solange: Hola!! Y la respuesta es No, no tiene nada que ver, creo… La verdad es que escuché la canción de la telenovela y me gustó, por eso elegí el nombre, pero por lo que yo sé la novela está llena de música, pero gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el cap._

_ALGO QUE NUNCA HABÍA HECHO: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP…_

_-Será que la chica nueva te destroné-Nooo!!!-Bueno es que mírala, hasta en gimnasia es buena…_

_-Bueno ya decidiste tu actividad-Si-Cuál es?- Eehhh… Ser porrista-Queee?_

_-Será que algún día pueda hacer lo que se me dé la gana?-Si, tal vez… Cuando ya no vivas mas aquí…_

_--Bienvenidos a la casa hogar, Villa Luz…-Que patético…-En serio eso crees?..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: FIN DE SEMANA**

_Querido Diario: _

_Bueno, pues este día no ha sido tan malo, es jueves y la verdad no hubo nada digno de contar, excepto que volví a ser la misma niña ignorada de siempre… Bueno, excluyendo Natación, en la que todos me miraban, esperando ver enfurecer a Pansy, pero traté de hacer las cosas con mas calma. Eso funcionó al menos con ella, aunque el profesor no es tonto y me pidió que no me atemorizara ante el enojo de Pansy, pero yo no puedo hacerla enojar aun más. No si quiero entrar al grupo de Porristas…._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny Weasley salió al receso por fin, acompañada únicamente de Lauren. Ambas se estaban riendo una vez mas de Pansy Parkinson, porque ese día la pelirroja también había recibido felicitaciones del profesor de Gimnasia, que como se lo habían advertido el primer día intentó coquetearle.

Entraron al comedor y la pelirroja esperó a su amiga, que se dirigía a comprar comida para todos.

Mientras tanto, en su mesa Carly, Grace y Pansy no dejaban de mirar a la pelirroja.

=FLASH BACK=

-Será que la chica nueva te destroné?- Preguntó Grace mientras miraba eventualmente a su amiga y a la pelirroja que en esos momentos estaba en la barra haciendo piruetas casi limpias

-Nooo!!!-chilló Pansy mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga.

-Bueno es que mírala, hasta en gimnasia es buena…- Grace y Carly asintieron en silencio mientras escuchaban como el profesor no dejaba de felicitar a la nueva alumna por su trabajo.

-Es solo que es la nueva atracción, pero ni que fuera para tanto…- la rubia salió del gimnasio muy enojada.

Pero sus amigas no fueron las únicas que la vieron salir, también Lauren la había visto y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro no mostraba ni la mitad de lo contenta que estaba por ver por fin a Pansy tan derrotada como en esos momentos…

=FIN FLASH BACK=

-Listo Ginny vámonos. Que el día de hoy es perfecto y no pienso pasarlo aquí metida mientras soporto las pesadas miradas de Pansy

-Está bien, salgamos

Las chicas abandonaron el lugar mientras la rubia las seguía con la mirada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hermione, debo hablar contigo-la llamó Draco mientras la castaña caminaba hacia sus amigas

-De acuerdo- le dijo ella mientras llegaba hasta él. Los dos se dirigieron a las bancas que rodeaban una de las fuentes en el jardín.

-Hermione ayer te vi en mi casa…

-Si Draco hablé con mi tía

-Y?

-Pues le inventé todo un rollo para que te dejara quedar, le dije que necesitaba que me acompañaras a comprar mis cosas para el taller de artes y pues que iría a dejar algunas cosas a la casa hogar hasta la tarde y así, pero no aceptó.

-Estás segura que fuiste lo bastante persuasiva?

-Si Draco, pero creo que esta vez no te pude ayudar…Lo siento, en serio.

-No te preocupes Hermione.

-Bueno, iré con mis amigos. Draco anímate es viernes!!

-No saldré, no tengo ganas

-Mmm… bueno si no quieres salir con tus amigos, porque no sales con los míos

-Estás loca? Yo no voy con tus amigos ni a la puerta

-Porque?

-Porque es como un suicidio social!! Por favor el día que yo me junte con tus amigos los freaks es porque no quede ningún otro ser humano sobre la tierra y…

-Ash, cállate antes de que piense en cómo darte tu merecido por lo que dices

-Solo digo la verdad. Tus amigos son muy tetos

-Basta Draco, en serio

-Hermione si tú decidieras cambiar sabes que podrías venirte con nosotros. Somos mejores que ellos, tu amigos. Serías mas popular y…

-Gracias, pero no vendes muy bien tu paquete de "Señoritos popularidad" no me interesa.

Hermione se alejó mientras Draco la observaba y después se daba media vuelta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno Gin, ya decidiste tu actividad?- le preguntó Harry

-Si- contestó Ginny y de inmediato bajó la cabeza

-Cuál es?- preguntó Hermione, que en ese momento llegaba con ellos

-Eeeeh…- Ginny dudó- Ser porrista

-Queeee??- preguntaron todos al unísono

-Si, miren creo que soy buena para eso y es lo que quiero

-No nos vayas a traicionar Gin- le dijo Samantha

-No entiendo, porque habría de hacerlo?

-Chicas, dejen a Ginny. Si ella quiere ser porrista, adelante ojalá que lo logres

-Si, si Pansy la deja siquiera hacer la prueba- contestó Monique

-Porque no habría de dejarla?- preguntó Harry

-Porque hoy también Ginny la superó en Gimnasia

-Bueno, no hay que darle desánimos a Gin, te poyamos en lo que decidas y suerte… Cuando es la prueba?

-El lunes saliendo de clases

-Bueno, pues ahí estaremos para apoyarte

Los demás chicos asintieron y le sonrieron. Ginny también les sonrió, aunque no estaba del todo convencida de querer que sus amigos fueran a la prueba.

-Bueno y que haremos este fin?- preguntó Hermione entusiasmada

-Yo propongo ir a un night club hoy en la noche y mañana, no sé, tal vez salir a caminar por la plaza o algo así- dijo Samantha

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Colin- A donde vamos hoy en la noche?

-Yo creo que un karaoke bar estaría padre

-Yo quiero ir a bailar

-Mmm… no les late noche de trova?

-Basta!!- gritó Lauren desesperada- Yo opino que Ginny elija que quiere hacer hoy

-Eeeh… gracias chicos pero no podré salir. Mañana tengo un compromiso y es temprano así que no puedo desvelarme, lo siento. Además yo vivo hasta RiverVille…

-Vamos Ginny hay que celebrar la primera semana de clases!!- le pidió Monique

-Gracias, de verdad, pero no puedo. Diviértanse ustedes por mí si?

-Segura que no puedes? Porque si es por lo lejos, te puedes quedar a dormir con nosotras. Siempre que salimos en la noche nos quedamos en una casa las tres…

-Lauren de verdad no puedo. Ya será en otra ocasión ok?

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno y que antro nos espera el día de hoy?- preguntó Blaise al salir de clases

-Ay no sé, pero en serio muero por salir. Compré una falda en serio, espectacular y la debo lucir ya

Carly y Grace comenzaron a decir un montón de opciones mientras los demás aceptaban o descartaban las posibilidades, excepto Draco.

Blaise se alejó del grupito y se acercó a su amigo, que se mantenía un tanto alejado.

-Que te pasa?

-Nada

-Por nada te pones de tan mal humor… Sácalo

-No voy a salir hoy

-Pero porque? Siempre salimos!!

-No tengo ganas así que vayan ustedes

-Haber si dices lo mismo cuando sepa Pansy que no quieres ir

-No quiero berrinches, así que no le digas nada. Que se entere hasta la noche que no voy

-Y que mas?

-Qué?

-Qué mas te tiene de malas? No me digas que tienes miedo de mañana, que elijan a alguien mas como capitán del equipo?

-Pues no precisamente… No quiero hablar de eso sí? Me voy… Llevas a Pan a su casa por fa?

Draco se subió a su auto y se fue.

Pansy lo vio y armó el berrinche.

-Draco!!- le gritó mientras se alejaba- Draco!!

Se giró para ver a su amigo

-Blaise, porque se fue así?

-Y yo que sé, no me quiso decir nada

-Qué se cree? Como pudo dejarme así, ni se despidió…

-Me dijo que te llevara a tu casa

-En la noche que lo vea…

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco llegó a su casa y le sorprendió que Frank lo esperara en la recepción.

-Joven Malfoy, su padre lo espera en el estudio

-Mi padre está en casa?

-Si

-Y mi madre?

-Lo acompaña.

-Gracias

El rubio aventó la mochila y caminó al despacho.

-Aquí estoy, para que me quieres?- dijo Draco entrando de golpe.

-Y te pago una escuela tan cara como para que no aprendas modales…-se quejó Lucius.

-Bueno tengo prisa así que ya dime que tiene tanta urgencia que estás en casa.

-Draco, hijo… Como te fue en la escuela?- -Narcisa habló en aquel momento para romper el silencio incómodo que se había producido.

-Bien, sin problemas- contestó el chico vagamente.

Lucius miró desafiante a Narcisa que retrocedió y se volvió a quedar callada.

-De manera que he puesto todo mi empeño en que te conviertas en un hombre y por lo visto, no pareces madurar ni un poco

-No entiendo a que te refieres- le contestó el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la puerta

-Siéntate

-Estoy bien aquí, continúa.

-No puedo creer que como niño chiquito corras con Hermione para que interceda por ti

-Sigo sin sab…

-Deja de hacerte el tonto que conmigo no funciona!!- le gritó su padre- Creíste que mandando a Hermione podrías convencernos de no ir con nosotros el sábado?

-Yo no la…

-La mandaste tú, así que deja de mentirme. Te explique lo importante que es este evento

-Y yo lo importante que es mi entrenamiento del sábado. Van a elegir capitán y si no estoy…

-Sin o te eligen es porque no eres tan bueno como dices… Ya te dije que no te afecta faltar así que deja de estar haciendo niñerías como mandar a la primita a defenderte

-Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda

-Es increíble que ella tenga mas carácter que tú…

-Será que algún día pueda hacer lo que se me da la gana sin tener que escuchar un reproche tuyo?- estalló el chico.

-Sí, tal vez… Cuando ya no vivas mas aquí

-Pues entonces quiero irme, lejos…

-Hazlo, pero te mantienes tu solo.

Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su padre y salió del despacho azotando la puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se acomodó para dormir y no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar que sus amigos estarían en aquel momento divirtiéndose en algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero ella era diferente a todos esos chicos, ella no podía darse el lujo de gastar dinero en un fin de semana como otros chicos.

Después de escribir en su diario, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, por lo que decidió dormirse temprano…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco recibió gran parte del a noche un sinfín de llamadas de Pansy, que decidió no contestar. Aunque quería pagar el teléfono para no ser molestado, no lo hizo, porque solo así sentía que le importaba a alguien. A Pansy le importaba el hecho de que él no estuviera con ella.

Esa noche dio muchas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Draco, Draco- las voces se oían distantes- Draco!!

El rubio se despertó y escuchó a su madre detrás del a puerta.

-Ya me desperté!!- gritó de mal humor.

Miró el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana.

-Quién carajo se despierta tan temprano en Sábado para ir a un tonto orfanato?

Se volvió a enredar en las cobijas y trató de dormirse. Pero no había pasado mucho cuando la voz de su padre lo volvió a despertar.

-Tienes diez minutos para bajar a desayunar, entendiste?

-Si, ya me estoy cambiando.

De inmediato, pero aún con un pésimo humor se levantó y se metió a la regadera. Se dio un baño rápido y se puso lo primero que encontró.

Antes de bajar vio su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Blaise.

_Mas te vale que calmes a la fiera de tu novia, ayer estuvo insoportable. Vas a venir al entrenamiento o no?_

Draco resopló enojado

_D:Pansy es pan comido y en cuanto al entrenamiento discúlpame con el coach y dile que no podré ir_

_B: Jajaja, en serio piensas faltar hoy? Ya me imagino a Mike como capitán _

_D: Deja de ser tan idiota. Encárgate de que sepan que yo también busco ser capitán y que entro en la votación_

_B: Claro, nos vemos en la tarde_

El chico guardó el celular y bajó con sus padres. Apenas y tocó la comida cuando Lucius ya le anunciaba que era momento de irse.

Subió a lavarse los dientes y bajó para reunirse con sus papás que lo esperaban en la camioneta.

-Para que son tantas bolsas?- preguntó el chico mientras miraba la cajuela

-Son juguetes y ropa para los niños

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que se detuvieron en un edificio lujoso, en donde los esperaba un hombre, que el chico reconoció como William, el secretario de su padre.

-Buenos días familia Malfoy- dijo mientras se subía a la camioneta.

-Hola William. Tenemos poco tiempo así que empecemos

-Claro, señor. Al llegar la prensa nos estará esperando así que pasarán a saludar a la directora del orfanato, ahí habrá una pequeña entrevista con ella y ustedes. Mas adelante se tomarán unas fotografías y luego pasarán a saludar a los niños. En ese momento se servirá un pequeño refrigerio para la prensa mientras los niños los conocen, para cualquier inconveniente, es mejor verlos primero a ellos a solas…Después la señora Malfoy entregará la ropa y el joven Malfoy los juguetes y después deberá convivir un rato con ellos…

-Que yo qué?- gritó el chico.

-Vamos hijo solo será un momento- le dijo su madre con ternura.

-Pero saben que yo odio jugar con niños… Los odio!!

-Calma Draco!!

-No quiero, esto es muy injusto.

-Basta de berrinches!!- lo regañó su padre.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero estamos por llegar y necesitamos sonrisas y caras felices. Dijo William con una falsa alegría que puso de peor humor al chico.

AL bajar de la camioneta, Draco vio a algunos periodistas de los periódicos mas importantes y de revistas también. A pesar de todo, el sabía fingir bien, por lo que la sonrisa que tenía en la cara parecía demostrar que estaba enserio feliz.

Sus padres también sonreían y se acercaron los tres con la directora, a la que saludaron como si fueran viejos conocidos.

La prensa estuvo presente en una entrevista hecha a la dueña del lugar, quién hablaba de la familia Malfoy como si la conociera desde hace mucho.

Draco se preguntó de cuanto habría sido la aportación generosa para ella con tal de que dijera tantas mentiras.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas. La entrevista acabó y pasaron a los periodistas a una sala para tomar café. Mientras tanto los Malfoy, acompañados de la señora Spencer, directora del lugar, caminaban rumbo a la estancia en donde los niños permanecían.

-Pues con tan poco tiempo, fue imposible presentarme, pero bueno…Soy la directora Spencer y les daré rápidamente un recorrido por el lugar, para que se familiaricen….

La mujer avanzó hasta el gran portón y al abrirlo empezó a caminar mientras los demás la seguían.

-Bienvenidos a la casa hogar Villa Luz….

-Que patético!!- dijo en voz baja el joven mientras dejaba que los demás avanzaran.

-En serio eso crees?

La voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó

-Qué haces tú aquí?

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**N/A: **_PUES DESPÚES DE UN VIAJE DE POCO MS DE 15 DÍAS, ESTOY DE REGRESO. LA VERDAD ME FUE IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR ALGO EN COMPU POR ALLÁ. PORQUE SON COMUNIDADES MUY POBRES A DONDE FUI A AYUDARLAS DURANTE DOS SEMANAS, PERO LAS IDEAS QUE TUVE LAS FUI ESCRIBIENDO EN UNA LIBRETA, ASÍ QUE PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO LLEGUE EL DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE Y EL LUNES LO DEDIQUE A DORMIR Y COMER. HASTA AYER PUDE PASAR EN LIMPIO LO QUE TENÍA Y PUES HOY SUBIR EL CAP… SE QUE ESTÁN DESESPERADOS PORQUE PASE ALGO ENTRE GINNY Y DRACO… PUES QUE CREEN? QUE HEMSO LLEGADO A ESE MOMENTO._

_DEJEN REVIEWS…. BSSS DARYNKA._

_Malfoy Weasley: gracias a ti por el apoyo… aquí la actualización del fic. Saludos_

_Yo-182: Ginny no es tonta, solo está algo cohibida, pero bueno, es cosa de esperar. _

_Ninnypotter: La acción de Draco y Ginny ya viene… para el sig cap._

_Garbiñe Malfoy Cullen: Intento subir lo mas rápido que puedo pero de verdad, el tiempo me come._

_Jiiim Malfoy: Felicidades súper atrasadas por tu cumple!! Espero te la hayas pasado genial., pues después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta y la verdad es que leí tu fic y me encantó. Gracias por la mención especial, tu también tendrás una…. Cuídate mil._

_Solange: Mmm No tienes que decidir, Pansy tendrá de las dos actitudes jajaja… La verdad si em divertí con el viaje. Fui con un grupo de misioneros a las comunidades de la sierra y costa de Veracruz a dar platicas para jóvenes y adultos y a jugar con los niños, que son lindísimos y bueno la gente te trata genial. Y claro que la pelirroja cometió un error… Pero ya lo verás mas adelante. Besos…_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: VILLA LUZ**

-Bienvenidos a la casa hogar Villa Luz….

-Que patético!!- dijo en voz baja el joven mientras dejaba que los demás avanzaran.

-En serio eso crees?

La voz detrás de él lo sobresaltó

-Qué haces tú aquí?

La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes contestar una pregunta?- la apresuró el chico.

Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos

-Yo vengo a estar con los niños y enseñarles juegos y canciones…

La voz tímida de ella lo hizo sonreír con burla.

-Es que acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-Si, pero estar con los niños no me quita nada

El rubio miró hacia donde estaba la directora con sus padres.

-Escucha, saldremos en las revistas y lo que sea. Sé que todos se enterarán de que vinimos, pero por favor que nadie sepa que fue en Sábado.

-Porque?

-Porque dedicar tiempo los sábados para cosas así es tonto… Solo los ñoños lo hacen

La pelirroja asintió mientras se mordía el labio.

-No estaba en mis planes decir, siquiera, que te vi

-Ya, porque también te da pena admitir que vienes no?

-No, porque yo hablo de cosas importantes… y tu aquí, no lo eres.

Ella se dio media vuelta y resopló. No supo de donde había agarrado tanto valor para contestarle así al chico, pero no se arrepintió. Cierto que le gustaba y mucho, pero primero estaba su dignidad y no iba a permitir ser maltratada por un chico arrogante y popular como él…

Llegó hasta la sala donde estaban los niños y comenzó a jugar con ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El rubio se dio media vuelta y alcanzó a sus padres.

-Bueno, pues es lo básico que deben conocer y ahora, lo mas importante, vamos con los niños.

Caminaron por otros pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta.

Al abrirla se dieron cuenta que era como una especie de sala de juegos, en donde los niños estaban cantando canciones con una chica pelirroja.

-Ella es Ginny, es una chica que viene cada quince días para jugar con los niños. Ellos la adoran- les explicó con voz empalagosa a los Malfoy.

Los cuatro entraron a la sala y de inmediato los niños corrieron hacia ellos. Ginny sonrió al ver la cara de angustia de los Malfoy cuando vieron a toda la manada de niños sobre ellos.

Draco se molestó al sentir un jalón en su playera y luego a un niño colgado de su pantalón y otro mas de su brazo.

-Basta!!- gritaba- Aléjense!!

-Niños compórtense- les pidió la directora, pero estaban demasiado fuera de control, por lo que miró a Ginny suplicante y ella sonriendo tiernamente asintió, entendiendo todo.

-…Hot Cakes!!!- gritó ella y de inmediato todos los niños corrieron hasta donde estaba ella y al unísono, los niños gritaron: Waffles!! Para después quedarse callados y bien sentados.

Los Malfoy vieron con asombro como de pronto la tempestad había pasado.

-Niños, compórtense. Ellos son la familia Malfoy y vienen a verlos, pero no regresarán si se siguen portando mal- les explicó con voz tierna Ginny.

La directora le dio las gracias y comenzó a hablar.

-Niños, como ya les dijo Ginny, la familia Malfoy viene a verlos y a estar con ustedes un rato, pero quiero que sean amables. También vendrán unas personas para tomar fotos, así que quiero que sean bien portados o si no, no habrá sorpresas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny miraba desde un rincón las fotos que los señores Malfoy se tomaban con los niños y la directora. Ella movía la cabeza negativamente y con disgusto, porque la idea de utilizar a los niños para aparentar ser los hermanos de la caridad, que obviamente no eran no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

En una ocasión escuchó como Lucius le contestaba mal a un niño por haberlo embarrado un poco con chocolate, pero la Directora parecía tan fascinada con esa mentira que Ginny no dijo nada, sino que salió resoplando de la habitación.

Draco, mientras tanto, peleaba con un niño porque este quería jugar con él y le empezaba a dar de golpes al rubio, al ver que este no quería.

Narcisa Malfoy era la que mejor la llevaba, porque las niñas eran mejor portadas que los niños y las mantenía ocupadas en una clase de cosméticos, aunque de pronto, una que otra viva los quería agarrar y eso ya no le parecía.

En un momento ya de desesperación, Draco salió del cuarto y vio a Ginny sentada en una banca en el jardín.

Ella al verlo salir rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo la voz de él la detuvo

-Cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó él enfadado, porque no estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran desplantes

Ella lo encaró y con voz molesta le dijo.

-Mi problema son ustedes

-Nosotros?

El chico se iba a acercar pero un reportero lo interceptó.

-Joven Malfoy nos puede decir, que siente al venir aquí y ayudar?

-Bueno, pues es una gran satisfacción, como ya lo dijimos antes. En lo personal creo que es una buena manera de compartir y ayudar. Me enseña muchas cosas, como la humildad.

-Y como se lleva con los niños?

-Increíble, me encanta jugar con ellos y reír. Yo los adoro y creo que ellos también a mí

"Lo bueno, es que aprende humildad" pensó la pelirroja.

-Sus amigos le dicen algo por venir aquí?

-La verdad no es un tema que toquemos en nuestras pláticas, porque bueno, no nos gusta que la gente sepa lo que hacemos, creo que si ayudas, debe ser de corazón y desinteresadamente, así que no quiero que piensen que presumo por hacer obras de caridad.

"Fanfarrón" volvió a pensar ella.

-Muchas gracias joven Malfoy.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Malfoy le dio una última mirada y regresó a la estancia.

Su padre se acercó a él y en voz baja le dijo:

-Los reporteros quieren hablar con los niños, así que mejor ponte a jugar con ellos para que tengan una buena opinión de ti.

Draco torció la boca y lo miró. Estaban hechos un desastre ¿Cómo los iba a controlar?

-Creo que es hora de dar los juguetes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ginny porque no estás adentro?

-Directora Spencer, este es el momento de los Malfoy y los niños, no quiero interrumpir.

-Te necesitamos, los niños están poniéndose fuera de control y no parece como si se llevaran bien con la familia Malfoy

-Con todo respeto directora, pero ese no es mi asunto, la farsa no la hice yo, así que… que se las arreglen como puedan.

-Gin, quiero que entiendas esto por favor: Esto es importante para la familia Malfoy y para nosotros también. Si las cosas no salen como quieren, pueden dejar de dar las donaciones y sabes que las necesitamos…

-Pero es injusto, no se vale que los utilicen solo para verse mejor

-Entiéndelo Gin, las familias ricas así son. Hazlo por los niños, no por los Malfoy, piensa que sin ese dinero, el orfanato tendría que cerrar…

La pelirroja suspiró y volvió a entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, escuchó que Lucius y Narcisa discutían de algo en voz baja.

-Los reporteros quieren ver a Draco jugando con los niños y eso de los juguetes no pareció servir mucho… Si no hace algo, todo esto se vendrá abajo.

Ginny sonrió pensando que sería una gran idea, pero luego pensó en los niños y se acercó al chico.

-Malfoy, alguna vez fuiste a un campamento de boyscout?

-De chico, porque?

-Pues, es hora que regreses el tiempo

Ginny caminó al centro de la sala y gritó:

-Haber niños, como siempre Draco va a empezar a poner los juegos, así que quiero un círculo grande!!

El rubio se espantó ¿Juegos? Él no sabía ningún juego…

-De los que les ha enseñado, cuál les gusta mas?- gritó Ginny.

Los niños dieron un montón de opciones y al final escogieron una canción.

Ginny comenzó a cantarla y miró a Draco significativamente, para que pasara al centro.

Draco se sintió nervioso, porque apenas y recordaba la canción pero con el apoyo de ella fue fácil seguirle el ritmo a los niños.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los periodistas se despidieron hablando maravillas de Los Malfoy y poco después también Lucius y Narcisa pasaron a la oficina de la Directora para hablar.

En aquel momento, los niños estaban entretenidos con los juguetes e ignoraban a los dos jóvenes.

Ginny estaba sentada en un rincón viendo a los niños, mientras que Draco permanecía acostado en el otro extremo.

Los niños lo habían hecho cantar y bailar tantas canciones que estaba harto de todo. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Supongo que debo decir gracias

-Supongo- contestó ella mirándolo

-Como puedes aguantarlos?

-Hay que saber tratarlos… Se llama paciencia

-Hot Cakes?- preguntó él al recordar que ella había gritado eso en varias ocasiones.

-Si, es una regla. Cuando yo grite Hot Cakes, ellos deben ponerse en orden y una vez sentados me responden Waffles, cuando griten eso, ninguno debe decir ni una sola palabra, el que lo haga tiene castigo de la ley del hielo y pierde dulces.

-Es ingenioso

-A ellos les parece divertido que los ponga quietos así.

-Escucha… Hoy fue diferente, no significa nada si?

-No te entiendo

-Seré franco: Si te hablé hoy es porque no tenía opción y…

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida. Eso no era franqueza, era cinismo.

-El lunes, es mejor que no se te ocurra…

-No te preocupes- le contestó ella enojada

-Escucha tu y yo no podríamos ser amigos y….

-No te pedí que lo fuéramos.

-Es que bueno, lo aclaré por si creíste que…

-Ni intentes saber qué es lo que creo

Y sin mas la pelirroja se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse.

-Oye, espérate- le gritó Malfoy

-Ahora qué?- le preguntó ansiosa por irse

-Eres una chica buena, que no eres vengativa y pues, el hecho de que te haya hecho enojar no significa que irá a contarles a los demás que…

-Cálmate, ya te dije que yo no habló de lo que aborrezco.

Ella lo miró furiosa y se marchó.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco subió de inmediato a su habitación y prendió la computadora. Había sido una mañana muy agitada y bastante terrible para él. Necesitaba algo de paz.

Pero eso fue imposible porque apenas inició sesión en el chat, Pansy lo abarrotó de mensajes.

_Pansy dice: Se puede saber qué demonios te pasó ayer? Porque me dejaste así en la escuela y luego no saliste con nosotros y no contestabas mis llamadas?_

_Draco dice: Cálmate sí? No estaba ni estoy de humor para reclamos _

_Pansy dice: No, yo tampoco estoy de humor… Así que aclárame de una vez que diablos pasó?_

El chico se pasó las manos por el despeinado cabello y golpeó su cabeza levemente con el escritorio.

_Blaise dice: Que onda amigo, hasta que apareces!!_

_Draco dice: Ja-ja que chistoso_

_Blaise dice: Que onda, ya me piensas contar que hiciste en vez de ir al entrenamiento?_

_Draco dice: Nada que te incumba_

_Blaise dice: Bueno, malditas hormonas del mal humor!!_

_Pansy dice: Draco te estoy esperando!!_

…_._

_Draco dice: Me contarás que pasó en el entrenamiento?_

_Blaise dice: Tal vez, pórtate bien conmigo y lo haré_

…_._

_Kha dicet: Hola Draqui hermoso, como has estado?_

_Draco dice: Hola, muy bien y tu?_

_Khat dice: Extrañándote claro!! _

…_._

_Ryan dice: Que onda man!! Porque no fuiste hoy al entrenamiento?_

_Draco dice: Hola, no pude ir_

…_._

_Pansy dice: Dracoo!! Contéstame ahora, o prefieres hablarlo en persona?_

…_._

-Maldición!!- gritó el chico y cerró la laptop de golpe.

Solo había logrado ponerse de peor humor. Desde Villa Luz, no había podido mas que desesperarse por todo. Culpó a sus padres, a él, a los niños… a todos.

Tomó el celular y marcó:

-Blaise… Necesito salir, nos vemos a las cinco en donde siempre?... Ya me estoy calmando, ahora dime si puedes o no?... Bueno, entonces ahí te veo… Si yo te cuento todo.

El rubio cerró el celular y se fue directo al armario para buscar un cambio de ropa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hija, como te fue?

-Muy bien mami, gracias

-Cómo están los niños?

-Muy bien, nos divertimos como siempre, ya sabes, cantos y juegos

-Me da gusto. Hoy no te pude mandar a Ron, pero fue porque tenía que ayudarme aquí

-No te preocupes mami. Los niños le mandan saludos…

-Bueno, pues en un rato está la cena

-Quieres que te ayude?

-Ni, ve a descansar

La pelirroja subió a su cuarto y sacó el diario.

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy me sorprendí mucho al ver a Draco en el orfanato. Por un momento tuve la ilusión de que sería una oportunidad de acercarme a él…_

= FLASH BACK =

Ginny había llegado temprano al orfanato, por lo que la directora le había dicho que ese día tendrían visitas, así que decidió ayudar a arreglar a los niños lo mejor que pudo. Como los niños habían cooperado con ella, fue rápido tenerlos listos.

Mientras esperaban, se puso a jugar un rato con ellos, ya que los niños comenzaban a impacientarse.

Sin embargo después de un rato escuchó algo de ajetreo en la oficina y decidió ver que pasaba.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que eran periodistas los que estaban ahí

¿Acaso alguna celebridad había ido a visitarlos?

Pero para cuando pudo ver solo estaban los periodistas tomando café, por lo que decidió regresar con los niños. Sin embargo lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

El protón abierto le mostraba tres figuras de tez blanca y cabellos platinados. Era un señor de cabellos perfectamente bien acomodados con una vestimenta bastante elegante. Junto a él caminaba una señora igualmente rubia y con un porte de arrogancia y elegancia. Por último caminaba a un lado un joven al que podría reconocer a miles de metros de distancia.

La chica sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

Pero ellos parecieron no notarla, porque pasaron de largo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de cómo el joven rubio se quedaba atrás y solo escuchó decir un _: Que patético_ como contestación a la bienvenida al orfanato.

Esa arrogancia la molestó un poco y pensó que el patético era él por estar ahí, por ello, no pudo contenerse a contestarle algo. Él se sobresaltó al escucharla y ella se alegró al ver que la había notado.

= FIN FLASH BACK =

_Pero me equivoqué. Me ilusioné pensando que tal vez el estar solos nos acercaría y no fue así. Se portó con la misma arrogancia de siempre y lo peor de todo: Me dolió la indiferencia con que me trató. A pesar de que todo nos unía, él se portó distante… Pero no fue lo peor. Lo que mas me dolió fue que me dijera que él y yo no podríamos ser ni amigos… No quise responderle de forma tan grosera, pero no podía dejar que viera lo mucho que me lastimaban sus palabras y su desprecio…_

La pelirroja cerró el cuaderno y lo aventó a un lado para recostarse mientras intentaba calmar esa punzada en el pecho que sentía.

Sin duda no sabía si clasificar aquel como un buen día o como uno malo. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía definir nada…

Villa Luz había sido diferente en todos los sentidos aquel día y se preguntó si en alguna ocasión ese cambio se volvería a dar.

-Tonta!!- se reprochó.

Estaba enojada porque no sabía cómo había permitido que un chico revolucionara su vida de esa manera… Como había permitido que la cautivara así tan de repente?

**N/A: **_PUES AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 6 EEEHH!!! YO SE QUE ES CORTO, PERO FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN QUE ME LLEGÓ POR ALLA EN LA SIERRA DE VERACRUZ Y PUES SOLO RESTABA SUBIRLO. Y BUENO, NO LES QUIERO CONTAR QUE MAS PASARÁ PERO… LES ASEGURÓ QUE ESTE ENCUENTRO EN EL ORFANATO NO ES NADA…HAY MUCHO DRACO Y GINNY PARA RATO, ADEMÁS DE LA APARICIÓN DE NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y BUENO, MUCHAS COSAS MAS. EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ A LA MITAD Y O TARDARÉ EN SUBIRLO… _

_SUBÍ DOS CAPS CASI JUNTOS PERO SE LOS DEBÍA… EN CUANTO A MI OTRO FIC… PUES NO ENCUENTRO EL BORRADOR DEL CAP 7 Y ME FALTARON REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR, ASI QUE APOYENME…. ESPERO REVIEWS O NO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE EH? AQUÍ TAMBIÉN ESPERO REVIEWS_

_BSS…. DARYNKA MALFOY_

PD: SE QUE LO DE HOT CAKES Y WAFFLES PUEDE SONAR TONTO, PERO EN SERIO FUE MI TIP EN LAS COMUNIDADES A LAS QUE FUI PARA CALMAR A LOS NIÑOS, DE OTRO MODO NO HUBIERA SOBREVIVIDO 15 DÍAS CON ELLOS JAJAJA.

POR CIERTO GRAX POR LAS PRONTAS RESPUESTAS DE SUS REVIEWS, EN SERIO.

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

-Noooo, no puedo aceptarla!! Tengo que encontrar algo para que no entre, cualquier cosa…

-No puede ser verdad!! La Weasley es…

-Eso es injusto- Claro que lo es!!...-Chillando otra vez Malfoy?

-Lauren!! Tengo algo que decirte- Que te pasa Sam?- Pansy…Se enteró- De qué?...

_JiiiimMalfoy: Bueno por fin Ginny ha empezado a sacar un poco de su carácter y si Pansy no te cae nada bien, te aseguro que en el siguiente cap será el dolor de cabeza de toda la bolita y de Ginny bueno… tal vez vuelva a decaerse, pero creo que en su lugar cualquiera lo haría… en fin, no puedo adelantar nada mas de lo que ya hice. Y ueps espero tu fic con ansias._

_Brinitonks: Gracias por la preocupación jajaja, prometo seguir pronto._

_Yo-182: Jajaja bueno, como sea, de pronto lo reconozco tiene sus malos momentos pero bueno… gracias por el apoyo jajaja._

_Solange: Mil gracias, el viaje me relajo muchísimo y pues aquí la primera parte de un encuentro de Draco con Ginny, aunque en los sig caps, bueno… mejor ni te cuento jajaja. Saludos_

_Ninny Potter: capítulo 6 arriba, espero te haya gustado!!_

_D/G: Ya empieza lo que es un Draco Ginny, lo prometo. Saludos a ti también…XOXO_

-


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: PRUEBAS**

Draco despertó tarde la mañana del domingo. Estaba de un terrible humor, pues lo que había hablado con Blaise no le había parecido en absoluto.

= FLASH BACK =

-Bueno Draco, ya me vas a contar porque ese maldito mal humor?

-Ya te dije que no, que son cosas que no te incumben…

-Ok, solo dime si "esas cosas" son la razón de que no fueras hoy al entrenamiento

-Si, por eso estoy tan de malas

Draco le dio un trago a la bebida que tenía y mirando a Blaise, le preguntó.

-Bueno, ya no le des largas… dime que pasó en el entrenamiento

-Pues, ya sabes… primer día, no hacemos nada…Solo un choro mareador del coach, que preguntas, que respuestas…

-Blaise, deja de darle vueltas al asunto…Dime que paso con la votación?

-Eeehh…eso- Blaise sonrió falsamente- mira Draco yo de verdad hice todo lo pos…

-Contéstame si gané o no!!- lo apresuró el rubio

-No Draco, por cinco votos, Mike es el capitán del equipo

El rubio golpeó la mesa y tiró las bebidas.

-Cálmate!! Es un lugar público!!

-Me vale si es público o no!!- gritó él- Porque lo permitiste?

-Oye, no pude hacer nada… Antes di que permitieron que entraras a votación eh? Porque empezar con una falta pues no es el mejor ejemplo que yo sepa y…

-Porque Mike?? Ni siquiera es un buen jugador…Es un quejumbroso y además no tiene tanta experiencia como yo…

-Bueno, pues no todos piensan eso y…

-Dime quienes fueron los infelices que no votaron por mí.

-Ay Draco y yo que sé!! El voto es libre y secreto

-No me vengas con esas jaladas ahora Blaise… Tú debes saber quienes no votaron por mí!!

-Pues seguro los amiguitos de Mike y otros por ahí

En ese momento el celular de Blaise sonó.

-Hola…Si Pansy estoy con él…eh…No, creo que Draco no quiere hablar contigo…Espérame, oye no me grites!!! Draco es tu novia

-Ni me la pases- le advirtió el rubio cuando vio que su amigo le estiraba la mano con el teléfono.

-…Dice Draco que te llama luego…adiós

El rubio sacó su cartera, puso unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y se fue.

= FIN FLASH BACK =

Con todo el coraje que aun tenía aventó las almohadas hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Si hubiese estado en el entrenamiento, seguro hubiera ganado, pero sus padres habían tenido esa tonta idea de hacerse pasar como los buenos hermanos de la caridad.

-Joven Malfoy- llamaron desde el otro lado de su puerta

-Que quieres Frank?- respondió de mal humor

-Me preguntaba si gusta el desayuno en su cuarto

-Si, gracias- refunfuñó el rubio antes de volverse a acomodar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El lunes amaneció con un poco menos de frío. Ginny ya se había puesto el uniforme del colegio y se encontraba frente a su armario, viendo que ropa llevaría para hacer la prueba de porristas.

Se decidió que lo mejor era el leotardo que usaba en ballet, aunque estuviera un poco viejo y por unos pants cómodos.

Metió su ropa a la mochila y bajó a desayunar.

-Buen día Gin- saludó su madre

-Hola mamá- contestó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Ya está el desayuno, tu padre tuvo que adelantarlo y ahora está terminando de arreglar unos papeles, cuando baje se irán

-Está bien ma. Oye, quería avisarte que hoy saldré mas tarde del colegio. Voy a hacer unas pruebas para entrar al equipo de porristas y como serán después de clases…

-Está bien. Pero hazme el favor de llamar cuando ya vengas. Mas o menos para calcular el tiempo en que Ron irá por ti a la parada del bus.

-Mamá, no es necesario, es RiverVille… que puede pasar?

-Es por precaución hija, por favor…

-De acuerdo- Ginny le sonrió a su madre y comenzó a comer lo mas rápido que pudo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegó, el jardín estaba casi vacío, solo unos cuantos alumnos mas aparte de sus amigos se encontraban ahí.

La pelirroja los saludó a todos y se sentó en uno de los lugares vacíos.

-Que pasa, que somos tan pocos aquí afuera?

-Bueno, pues pasa de todos… La mayoría de las pruebas para entrar a los talleres son hoy y todos usan hasta el último minuto libre para ensayar…- explicó Samantha

-A propósito de pruebas, que tal estás para la tarde?- preguntó Monique

-Nerviosa, espero poder demostrar que tengo talento.

-Seguro que puedes- la animó Harry mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura a Lauren y la miraba.

-Si, Ginny anímate. Estaremos ahí para echarte porras- le dijo Colin

-Y para defenderte de la tonta de Pansy, por si algo pasa- terminó Hermione.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos avanzaron hasta su salón. Hermione y los chicos caminaron al suyo y las cuatro amigas se dirigieron al que les correspondía.

Antes de llegar a la entrada, las chicas vieron como Pansy entraba con una cara de pocos amigos y solo con sus amiguitas.

Justo cuando entraba, Ginny se topó con el chico rubio de ojos grises y ambos se miraron.

Sin embargo, olvidando toda cortesía, él entró primero al salón. Ginny lo siguió y ocupó su lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Todas las clases y en el almuerzo, la chica estuvo nerviosa. No sabía lo que le esperaba en la tarde y no dejaba de preguntarse si había hecho bien anotándose en el equipo de porristas.

Sus amigos le daban ánimos, aunque sentía de parte de Lauren y Hermione cierto tono de preocupación. Al igual que ella, tenían miedo de la reacción de Pansy.

Justo cuando acabaron las clases, Ginny corrió a los baños de chicas a cambiarse.

-Listo, ya estoy- dijo saliendo del baño y vio que todos, hasta los chicos estaban ahí, esperándola.

-Son las tres y cuarto, aun faltan quince minutos- le avisó Dean

Ginny asintió y se acomodó por tercera vez la coleta en la que se había recogido el cabello.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Es que no lo entiendo, te diste cuenta de cómo me evadió todo el día? Ni siquiera se sentó a comer con nosotros…- chilló la chica, que se veía en el espejo mientras terminaba de aplicarse el gloss y contemplarse con el uniforme de porristas que ya se había puesto.

-Pan, cálmate. Está enojado porque no fue capitán del equipo

-Pero soy su novia. Estoy para apoyarlo y mira como me evita…

-Bueno, es que la verdad te pasas un poco. Lo has hostigado con llamadas y mensajes- le soltó Grace y se encogió de hombros

-Ash, pues es que… ay!! Lo quiero matar…

-Mira Pan, respira o te arruinaras. Estamos por salir y hacer las pruebas, el momento que tanto esperábamos…

-Ay si- se emocionó la rubia y cambio toda expresión de berrinche por felicidad- Muero por conocer a las afortunadas que estarán en mi grupo

-Claro, las nuevas populares….

-Ya lo sé. Además mi parte favorita es que todas me llorarán por quedar en mi equipo

-Si, ya lo sé… Y también estoy deseando que alucinen por usar el uniforme nuevo

-Si, obvio… eh creado el mejor diseño y no solo ganaremos el campeonato de porristas sino que nos veremos súper fashion… y seremos mejores que diosas…Vamos chicas, nos esperan

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny mordía tanto su labio inferior que no dudaba que en cualquier momento sangraría. Las chicas iban pasando y solo veía como unas salían llorando o enojadas. Además le había echado un vistazo al gym y estaba casi lleno de todos los curiosos que querían ver las pruebas, entre ellos sus amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Gracias, pero te aviso que los uniformes no son para…No sé como decirlo, gente como tú… No pido tallas grandes

-Pero me muevo bien- contestó la chica algo apenada, porque muchos ya se reían de ella.

-Ay por favor… Das ascoo!! Primero ve y has una buena dieta y luego intentalo querida, gracias… Danna Owen!!...

0o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja se estaba quedando sola y cada vez se sentía mas nerviosa.

No dejaba de pasear por todo el cuartito en el que estaba mientras que se removía las manos.

-Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien- se repetía a si misma.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Es peor que un nazi…- se quejó Samantha

-Ya lo sé, como se atreve a tratar a las chicas así

-No sé que le esperará a Ginny- dijo Lauren con voz nerviosa

-Cálmate, cualquier cosa estamos aquí para apoyarla- le pidió Harry mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Creen que fue bueno que la dejáramos hacer esto?- preguntó Colin- La verdad es que me costó mucho actuar tan despreocupadamente…

-Ya cállense que me ponen nerviosa- los regañó Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-No ha estado tan mal- dijo Carly a sus amigas mientras despedían a la chica que acababa de pasar

-Mmm… si, es buena. Será cosa de pulirla- agregó Pansy mientras pasaba la hoja…

-Solo queda una chica y es….Oh por Dios!!- dijo ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca- Como se atrevió?

-Weasley?- repitió Grace

Pansy miró a las gradas del gym y vio al grupito que mas odiaba ahí sentado.

-Como es que no los vi antes?

-La vas a dejar hacer la prueba?- preguntó Carly

-No puedo negarme. Ahí está la coordinadora del departamento de deportes y al igual que yo tiene la lista.

-Pero Pansy tu sabes que es…

-Ni lo digas- la cortó ella-…VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!-gritó

0o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja se mordió mas fuerte el labio y sintió dolor. Había llegado el momento.

Salió del cuarto y no quiso mirar a nadie, sino que se dirigió justo al frente de la mesa en la que estaban las chicas.

Sin embargo pudo notar de reojo que Hermione tenía un gesto de preocupación.

-Virginia Weasley… bien, alguna vez habías estado en un equipo?- preguntó Pansy.

Ginny notó lo forzada que se veía por ser natural y fue cuando vio a una mujer sentada al final de la mesa. Entendió rápidamente que Pansy era supervisada.

-Responde, niña.

Pansy vio a donde se dirigía la mirada de la pelirroja y le dijo:

-La señora Mcgallen, solo se encarga de ver que yo deje hacer la prueba a todas las chicas… Pero YO soy la que decido quien se queda o no, así que hazme el favor de verme a mí y responder…

-No, nunca había estado en un equipo- dijo mientras miraba a la rubia y volvía a sentirse nerviosa.

-Bueno, pues vamos a comenzar… Necesito que digas fuerte la porra del equipo del colegio…

Ginny tragó saliva y miró a las gradas. Todos la miraban atentos.

Volvió a ver al frente y comenzó.

-Ahora necesito que hagas dos vueltas al frente y….

Ginny se sintió agobiada por todas las instrucciones que le dio Pansy, pero aún así sacó todos los ejercicios…

-Eso es todo- le gritó Pansy cansada de hacerle miles de pruebas y ver que era buena.

-Que pasen todas la chicas, por favor..!!!

Una vez que todas se reunieron, la rubia habló:

-Las listas de las seleccionadas estarán en el pizarrón de anuncios mañana…Gracias a todas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Noooo, no puedo aceptarla!!Tengo que encontrar algo para que no entré- gritaba Pansy mientras aventaba sus peluches por toda la habitación.

-Oye, pero no crees que si sería bueno dejarla en el equipo? Osea, hay que reconocer que es buena…

-Que nooo!! No quiero y no quiero!!

-Basta Pan… me estás pegando- se quejó Carly- Grace tiene razón, al equipo le conviene tenerla. Le puedes poner un buen de cosas difíciles y las saca de maravilla, tu viste que le pediste los ejercicios mas difíciles y los sacó, además tiene un porte… Bueno se ve coqueta al hacerlos

-Cállate de una maldita vez!!- estalló Pansy- Esa es una freak, mira con quien se junta, aparte es la sabelotodo del salón y los profes empiezan a verla como la nueva consen… No me cae bien y punto. Además siento que, no sé, has visto como mira a Draco? Para mi eso de ser una niña buena es puro choro… es una mosquita muerta y punto.

-Como sea, cuando se te pase la histeria, me avisas… y hay muchos testigos de que fue la mejor de todas… Así que ve pensando bien en algo para que no la admitas… y con lo que dices de cómo ve a Draco, eso no importa… El sale contigo, fin del asunto. O crees que podría llegar a bajártelo?

-Claro que no, esa no es nadie y él jamás se fijaría en esa cosa tan falta de… No es bonita ni bien vestida….

-Como sea!! Me voy. Nos vemos y por favor… Hoy no llames a Draco si? Espera a mañana para hablar con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Y bien, como te ha ido?

-Genial hermanito, gracias por ir a recogerme a la parada del bus, pero no era necesario. Aun ni oscurece

-Ya aves como es mamá y además yo quería saber antes que nadie los detalles de tu prueba…

-Jajaja. Creo que logré impresionar a muchos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los chicos estaban en el café de siempre. Todos hablaban de lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Wow es que creo que ahora si a Pansy se le derramó la bilis jajaja

-Claro que si. Ginny no le ha dejado ni un motivo para ponerle un pero al hecho de que la acepte

-Que mal que viva tan lejos y que no pueda estar aquí, celebrando las canas que seguro le salieron a Pansy

-Jajajaja

-Oigan, pero si la acepta… Qué tal si Ginny se hace popular y se vuelve una de ellas?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pansy llegó mas temprano de lo habitual y corrió a los baños. Sus amigas ya la esperaban ahí.

-Porque nos citaste tan temprano?

-Sí, yo pude haber dormido como una hora mas.

-Cállense de una buena vez. Aprecien el trabajo que me costó el conseguir el permiso para que nos dejaran entrar media hora mas temprano al colegio

-Como le hiciste?- preguntó Grace mientras daba un gran bostezo

-Tuve que llamarle a la secretaria en la noche y decirle que había olvidado por completo el pedirle permiso para entrar mas temprano al colegio para imprimir la lista de las chicas seleccionadas. Y como soy yo, no se negó. Así que me dijo que solo nosotras tres podíamos entrar a esta hora. Los guardias de seguridad estaban avisados de que seríamos nosotras.

-Ahora veo porque pidió mi credencial y verifico mi nombre

-Bueno, el punto es que le pedí una hora y se negó. Así que como ven solo me dio media hora y ya nos quedan como veinte minutos.

-Y eso que? Una lista se pega rápido

-Y pusiste a la Weasley?

-Ash, son tontas? Obvio no solo vine a imprimir la lista… Venimos tan temprano a buscar algo que no nos deje admitirla.

-En veinte minutos que vamos a encontrar?

-Lo que sea. Busquen en su casillero o… en la dirección.

-Pero, pero….

-La lista no tiene su nombre porque confió en que vamos a encontrar algo. Muévanse…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pansy removió hasta el último cuaderno del casillero. Había inventado con el conserje que ese era su casillero y que había olvidado la llave para que le abriera.

-Tiene algo Pansy? Ya casi dan las siete. No tardan en abrir el cole…

-No hay nada…. Solo veo que es una ñoña y aburrida chica. No tiene nada interesante. Pero parece fanática de las antigüedades….- gruñó la rubia mientras volvía a cerrar el casillero.

-Pansy, no vas a creer, lo que tengo aquí- Carly llegó corriendo con sus dos amigas llevando un fólder en la mano.

-Dime que ahí dice que la chica esa consume drogas o la buscan de la cárcel o…

-No, de hecho no, pero creo que te puede servir la info… para lo que sea

-No es una prueba?

-No, pero… bueno mira esto y date prisa.

La rubia tomó el folder y al abrirlo vio los papeles

-No puedo creerlo!! La Weasley es… jajaja

-Es que?- preguntó Grace

-De donde sacaste esto?- preguntó Pansy a Carly, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga.

-De la dirección

-Supongo que debemos devolverlo- se preocupó la rubia al ver que ya eran las siete

-No. No soy tonta. Es la copia del expediente. Acabo de sacar las copias en la direc, el original está en su sitio.

-Ay amiga graciaaas….- gritó la chica de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-Y de que nos sirve saber eso?

-De mucho… Esta es la solución a todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Viste eso? Pansy pasó a tu lado y te ignoró jajaja- se burló Blaise mientras acompañaba a Draco al casillero.

-Eso no me preocupa ahora. Ayer el grupito de Mike pasó burlándose de mí

-Es un creído de lo peor… Amigo yo quería que tú fueras el capitán

-Muchos me han dicho lo mismo… creo que querían que yo fuera capitán, solo porque falté….Eso es injusto!!

-Claro que lo es- lo apoyó Blaise

-Chillando otra vez Malfoy?- se burló una voz detrás de él

-Eso quisieras- lo afrontó el rubio

-Mira, ándate con cuidado porque sino…

-Si no que? Me vas a echar del equipo?- lo retó.

El joven sonrió de lado y le contestó:

-No, no te voy a correr porque a pesar de toda esa arrogancia, sé que eres un buen jugador, muy bueno, lo admito… pero ya te lo dije, conmigo no juegues Malfoy…

El chico se retiró y dejo a los dos amigos solos.

Draco cerró de un portazo el casillero y se alejó a su salón.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-No bueno, es que no puedo esperar mas…ya es la hora del almuerzo y lo mejor está a punto de venir

-Sí, estoy mas que ansiosa porque Pansy anuncié a las nuevas chicas del grupo y sobretodo que ponga a la Weasley en evidencia delante de todos

-Claro, con eso a la niña no le van a quedar ganas de meterse nunca con nosotras…

-Obvio que no, es mas igual y termina fuera del colegio…

-Es que yo no puedo creer que esa niña sea…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Samantha llegó corriendo al salón en donde estaba solo Lauren

-Lauren, tengo algo que decirte!!- le dijo agitada

-Que te pasa Sam?- se preocupó su amiga

-Pansy… se enteró

-De que?

-De Ginny, sabe que…Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, en dónde está Gin?

-En la cafetería, supongo, se adelantó con los demás por eso me quedé a esperarte

-Pues corre!!!

Samantha salió corriendo y Lauren la siguió confundida. ¿Qué carajos era lo que Pansy sabía y era grave para Ginny?

-Y que es eso?- le preguntó la chica mientras corrían a la cafetería

-Cual?

-Lo que sabe Pansy…

-Escuche a sus amiguitas en el baño…están a punto de hacer lo mas bajo y todo con tal de no admitir a Ginny en el equipo…

**N/A: **_BUENO, SE QUE ME TARDE UN POCO EN SUBIR EL CAP PERO DE VERDAD LAS VACAS ME HA TENIDO OCUPADA… ME PUSIERON A TRABAJAR COMO LOCA Y BUENO, TAMBIEN ERA JUSTO QUE MIS OJOS SE ALEJARAN DE UNA PANTALLA POR UN TIEMPO JAJAJA_

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SE QUE ESTA VEZ EL CAPÍTULO ES MUY INCOMPLETO PORQUE NO DICE NADA DE LO QUE LE HARAN A GINNY, PERO EL SIGUIENTE ESTARÁ CARGADA DE MALDAD POR PARTE DE PANSY…_

_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS PRONTO.. LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES POR SU APOYO._

_Y ESTA VEZ NO PONDRE AVANCE DEL SIGUEINTE CAPÍTULO._

_Jiiiim Malfoy: Si, Ginny ha sacado algo de su carácter, pero la pobre… bueno no te digo, mejor léelo en el siguiente cap. Gracias por el apoyo y también ya te has tardado en tu fic eh? Saludos._

_Brinitonks y Anna: Gracias por los ánimos, esto es por ustedes y espero les haya gustado este cap_

_Ninny potter y Solange: Hola, se que Malfoy puede ser odios pero así es su personalidad jajajaja… gracias por todo, Cuídense y les mando abrazos._


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: HUMILLACIÓN**

Samantha salió corriendo y Lauren la siguió confundida. ¿Qué carajos era lo que Pansy sabía y era grave para Ginny?

-Y que es eso?- le preguntó la chica mientras corrían a la cafetería

-Cual?

-Lo que sabe Pansy…

-Escuche a sus amiguitas en el baño…están a punto de hacer lo mas bajo y todo con tal de no admitir a Ginny en el equipo…

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Atención chicos!!- gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie y colocándose en el centro del comedor.

-Esta vez daré los resultados de las chicas que han quedado en el equipo de manera personal- sacó una hoja y comenzó a leer los nombres.

-Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Jessica Stanley y Jean Homes

Las chicas seleccionadas se emocionaron mucho y pasaron al frente a recibir las hojas de inscripción al equipo.

Ginny que estaba con sus amigas se entristeció mucho al no escuchar su nombre. Pero tomando el valor necesario y sacado de quien sabe dónde, se puso de pie y se acercó a Pansy.

La rubia sonrió, ya que era lo que esperaba, que la Weasley le reclamara y lo mejor de todo: la chica lo haría enfrente de todos.

-Porque no me escogiste Pansy? Quiero saberlo…- la enfrentó la pelirroja poniéndose enfrente.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Si Pansy se atreve a hacer algo… vamos démonos prisa.

Lauren y Samantha entraron corriendo a la cafetería, pero vieron que ya era tarde. Ginny estaba parada justo enfrente de Pansy y la rubia parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

-Lauren, llevémonos a Gin- le dijo en voz baja Sam.

-Quieres saber porque no te escogí?- continuó la rubia mientras daba un paso hacia la pelirroja.

-Sí, fui buena en las pruebas. No fallé en la porra y cumplí con cada uno de los ejercicios que me pediste

-Bueno, eso sí, no lo niego, pero no podrías ser una porrista porque no puedes con eso

-Eso es lo mas estúpido que me han dicho. Te lo probé delante de todos y lo podría hacer ahora de nuevo.

Ginny tenía miedo de lo que estaba haciendo, ya empezaba a arrepentirse por haber querido hablar con Pansy delante de todos. De pronto la cafetería permanecía en silencio y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellas. Pero creyó que así Pansy tendría que reconocer su esfuerzo y aceptarla... Error.

-No, conozco tu "talento", pero no es suficiente

-Que mas necesito? Teñirme de rubia

Un ruido general de "uuyyy" llenó el comedor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lauren, por favor vamos por Ginny

-Espera Sam, creo que Ginny está defendiéndose muy bien

0o0o0o0o0o0

-No importa si eres rubia o no… eso no es relevante, aunque debo admitir que la belleza cuenta mucho

-Entonces, si no es el talento ni el cabello, que es?

-La clase

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Crees que no tengo el suficiente porte para pertenecer a tu grupo? Porque, porque no camino creyéndome lo máximo, es lo más patético que he escuchado.

-Me importa un carajo como andes por la vida. Pero está bien, no lo entendiste así, pues seré clara. Tú no podrías ser una porrista porque no tienes dinero para serlo. MI grupo no acepta becaditas como tú. El uniforme no es de la dirección niña, lo tienes que pagar tú y lo siento, pero dudo mucho que aún haciendo cooperación en tu asqueroso pueblo te pueda alcanzar para pagarlo. Así que ya sabes… Para ser popular se necesita tener clase, dinero y prestigio y tú no tienes nada de eso.

Ginny se quedó sin que decir. No esperaba una respuesta así de Pansy, pero sin duda había jugado sucio. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

-Pobretona, apártate de mi vista…- Pansy sonrió burlonamente y luego miró a su grupito. Todos se rieron de Ginny y comenzaron a gritar: "Das asco becada"

Los demás alumnos permanecieron en completo silencio. Mirando a la pelirroja que se había quedado en el centro, en shock.

Lauren tragó saliva con dificultad y mientras escuchaba las burlas de los populares, atravesó lo que quedaba del comedor y llegó hasta su amiga. La abrazó por los hombros y la sacó de ahí.

Ginny se dejó llevar mientras mas lágrimas salían.

Samantha buscó a sus demás amigas con la mirada y vio a Hermione y a Monique que caminaban hacia ella, para salir con Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El comedor permaneció en silencio hasta que todas las chicas salieron, excepto por el grupito de Pansy, que seguía riéndose.

La rubia llegó a su mesa y se sentó con una sonrisa de triunfo. En ese momento sus amigas la felicitaron por lo que había hecho.

-Esa niña me quiso retar y ni modo. El que busca encuentra y a mí me encontró.

Después de eso miró a Draco que se había quedado mirando a la puerta.

-Draco, será que ya dejes de evitarme y arreglemos las cosas de una buena vez?- lo llamó la rubia.

El chico la miró y le dijo:

-No hay nada que arreglar-y bajó la vista hasta su plato- todo está bien entre nosotros

-Pero me has estado esquivando… Es como si ya no quisieras estar conmigo- la chica se acercó a él y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos para que la mirara.

-Pansy, por favor no quiero berrinches. Tuve días malos y no quería que nadie me atosigara con mil preguntas y cosas… Entiende que no siempre quiero que estés detrás de mí- le explicó él mientras le apartaba las manos

-Está bien, te daré tu espacio, pero… ya podemos volver a la normalidad?

-Sí, todo bien, ya te lo dije

Ella sonrió y lo besó. Draco se lo permitió pero cortó el beso de pronto.

-Ahora, me puedes explicar que fue eso?- le preguntó el chico

-Que cosa? Mi beso?

-No te hagas, lo que le hiciste a la chica

-Ash, ya dije; se metió conmigo… Y no quiero hablar de ello, ya fue

-Pero delante de todos? Pansy ella solo te preguntó algo…

-No- lo cortó ella- Ella quería dejarme mal delante de todos y le salió al revés

-No puedo creerlo

-Ay Draco!!- chilló- Por favor, no te enojes, ella no puede hacer que otra vez te separes de mí

-No, eso no pasará, pero simplemente te estoy diciendo que no se vale lo que hiciste… fue bajo, mas bajo incluso que su clase social

El rubio se paró de la mesa y salió.

Pansy miró a Blaise con los ojos llenos de coraje

-Pan, yo no sé nada. Draco ha estado así de raro últimamente… ya se le pasará.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Como pudo?- chilló la pelirroja mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amiga que la consolaba

-Cálmate Gin, por favor… No debes darle el gusto de verte así

-Lauren, me humilló de una forma horrible…

-Lo sé y no se vale…

En ese momento entraron sus otras amigas.

Hermione se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó.

-Tranquila Gin, no debes permitir que esa tarada te dañe así

-Hermione, delante de todos me llamó pobre y se burló de mí

-Lo sé, pero eso no importa. Qué diablos importa tu clase social?

-Tú sabes que aquí eso importa mucho. Es un colegio totalmente elitista… y no es que me avergüence de lo que soy, pero no era algo de lo que todos se debían enterar

-Gin, a nosotros no nos importa eso

-Sé que ustedes no me juzgan, pero los demás… me van a rechazar

-Mira, no le des importancia…

-Ustedes lo dicen porque no saben lo que es ser pobre… Yo no sé que pensé cuando me metí a este maldito colegio.

La pelirroja salió corriendo del baño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín y entrecerró los ojos por la luz del sol que le daba de frente.

No es que le importara mucho lo de Ginny, pero en aquel momento podía entender lo que la chica sentía, porque algo parecido le había pasado a él. Mike le había quitado el puesto en el equipo ¡Y el que tanto presumía que sin duda sería capitán!

Además, los amiguitos del susodicho se habían burlado de él… también se sentía humillado.

La vio correr por el jardín, atravesándolo de forma rápida yendo a la biblioteca o algo así. Pansy se había pasado con ella…

¿Y a él qué carajo le importaba? Él era el chavo mas popular, la imagen del hombre perfecto delante de todos en el colegio… Y últimamente se estaba viendo derrotado por cosas tontas.

Mike tenía el puesto de capitán… pues que importaba? Demostraría que jugaba mil veces mejor que él. Dejaría de tener lástima por las victimas de su novia, presumiría delante de todos los chicos que andaba con la mas popular, coquetearía con alguna que otra chica… Draco Malfoy debía estar de regreso como siempre fue.

-Que maldita manera de empezar el año!!- se quejó y después de ir al baño para arreglarse un poco el cabello, salió a su salón, con la misma pose de fanfarrón de siempre…

0o0o0o0o0o0

-En donde está la señorita Weasley?- preguntó el profesor de matemáticas

-Se sentía mal y fue a la enfermería- la excusó su amiga

-Aja, como no… Seguro se dio cuenta de que este no era su lugar, sino tal vez en la conserjería jajaja- Pansy se burló, seguida de su grupito.

-Silencio Parkinson- la calló el profesor- Mejor pase al frente a resolver la ecuación, ande.

Lauren la miró con odio y se giró para ver a sus amigas

-Si esa tarada sigue pasándose con Gin, juro que le doy una arrastrada por todo el colegio…

-Y yo te ayudo Lauren… Pobre Gin, debe sentirse fatal

-Es que esa bruja no se mide en nada… Todo por no poder aceptar que hay alguien mejor que ella

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny seguía encerrada en uno de los baños de la biblioteca. No quería regresar al salón y seguir soportando las burlas de todos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguramente todos estaban en clase salió y corrió hasta la reja del colegio. Pero recordó que había guardias resguardando la entrada en el colegio y no podía irse hasta la hora de la salida. Volvió a regresar pero esta vez llegó al gimnasio. No supo ni en que dirección había corrido, pero había cambiado el camino para evitar las burlas de cualquiera de los alumnos.

Cuando vio que un grupo grande estaba por salir se metió a la primera puerta que encontró.

-Hey… creo que te equivocaste de vestidores. Estos son los de chicos.

La voz detrás de la pelirroja la sobresaltó y lentamente se volteó para ver al joven que le hablaba.

Era un joven apuesto de cabello castaño muy claro, ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora, cuerpo atlético y alto.

-Lo…lo siento- se disculpó Ginny y poniéndose roja se volteó dispuesta a irse

-Espera, cómo te llamas?

-Eh..Virginia

-Segura?- le preguntó él mientras se acercaba a ella

Ella volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarlo, él seguía sonriendo

-Si, por?

-Es que dudaste… creí que me estabas inventando un nombre para no decirme el real

-No

-Yo soy Mike…mucho gusto Virginia- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la estrechó dudando aun que él no se fuera a reír como todos los demás

-Y en qué año vas? No recuerdo haberte visto

-Soy de cuarto

-Igual que yo? como es posible que no te haya visto antes?

-Soy nueva

-Sí, eso debe ser. Y vas en el otro salón

Ella asintió con la cabeza, confundida y a pesar de que la plática no era ofensiva, sino muy amable. Ella le preguntó:

-Tú no te vas a burlar de mí?

-Burlarme? Porque?

-Es que no estuviste en la cafetería?

-No. Tuve que hacer un pequeño examen de Natación, es que bueno, no soy el mejor en ese deporte y me esfuerzo pero a veces no es suficiente- confesó apenado- pero dime, que pasó en la cafetería?

-No, nada importante…solo me caí

-Ja, bueno, le pasa a cualquiera cierto?- el chico le sonrió

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y porque no estás en clase? – volvió a preguntar el joven

-Es que yo… venía a… tuve clase de Natación antes del almuerzo y bueno, olvide algo, pero… yo me equivoque de puerta así que…me voy

La pelirroja salió del vestidor de chicos y corrió otra vez a los baños.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las clases terminaron y Ginny no apareció en todo el día. Lauren y sus amigas estaban preocupadas por la chica. Tomaron la mochila de la pelirroja y fueron al casillero, pero tampoco la vieron.

-Mejor le guardamos la mochila y mañana se la damos- sugirió Sam

-No, yo me la llevo. Tenemos algo de tarea de mate, así que se la haré. Solo espero que mañana las cosas estén mejor. Nos vemos chicas- Lauren se despidió y se fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia la salida. Eran las tres y media y su hermano ya la debía de estar esperando en la parada del autobús.

A esa hora eran pocos los estudiantes que seguían en el colegio así que nadie la notó.

-Vaya, me iba a ir sin ti

-Lo siento Ron, se me hizo tarde

-Lo noté. Y la mochila?

Ginny recordó que no había ido por sus cosas, pero el salón estaba cerrado para esas horas.

-La deje en el casillero. Como hoy no dejaron tarea, pues…

-Vámonos ya pequeña Pinocho… muero de hambre y además tu me tienes que explicar en casa algunas cosas

-Como que?

-Como por ejemplo, porque estás tan triste?

Ginny se subió al bus que se detenía delante de ella. A veces odiaba que su hermano la conociera tan bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- Pansy despidió a Draco con un beso y salió del coche para entrar a su casa. Draco la vio entrar y se fue directo a la suya.

Cuando llegó Frank lo esperaba como siempre anunciándole la comida de ese día.

-Gracias Frank

-A propósito, la señorita Granger lo espera en la sala. Se quedara a comer?

-Dile que bajo en seguida y eso pregúntaselo a ella por favor.

El chico entró a su cuarto y se cambió lo mas rápido que pudo. Después bajó directo a la sala

-Hermione

-Draco- contestó ella

-Disculpen- anunció Frank- la comida está servida

-Pasemos al comedor- le dijo Draco a su prima. Ella avanzó primero y se sentó.

-Dios, no te aburres?- le dijo ella mientras comían

-De qué?

-A mí me deprime ver un comedor tan grande y vacío…Como lo soportas?

-A eso vienes? A criticarme?

-No, es solo que… Olvídalo ok, y mi tía?

-Frank me dijo que salió al club

-Ya. Mi mamá te manda saludos, por cierto, dijo que te desee buena suerte en el colegio…

La plática entre los muchachos siguió tranquila mientras comían, sin embargo en la sobremesa las cosas cambiaron radicalmente

-…Jajaja, Hermione, en serio tu si estás loca eh? Pero ya hablando en serio… ahora porque me vas a regañar?

-Yo no te regaño

-No, claro que no- contestó sarcástico el rubio- pero ya, dime que pasa ahora?

-Pasa Draco que hoy si fue el colmo y te vine a advertir que esta vez por la amistad que tenemos tu y yo, es mejor que no te metas…

-Meterme en qué?- preguntó el joven, pero de pronto toda expresión de aturdimiento se borró de su rostro cuando viendo la mirada severa de su prima, entendió de que se trataba todo- Hermione por favor…

-Nada de por favor. Ya tuve demasiadas consideraciones con esa tipa y no pienso seguir soportándole ni una mas entendiste? Lo que le hizo a Ginny no fue nada justo, así que no me pidas que la ignore y lo demás. Está vez llegó muy lejos

-No, yo se que Pansy estuvo mal pero… Hermione no quiero una guerra

-Yo tampoco, pero ella se lo buscó…

-Ella solo dijo la verdad- soltó Draco.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente

-No lo puedo creer! De modo que apoyas lo que hizo? Tú crees que estuvo bien que haya humillado así a Ginny? Sé que eres el más popular, pero no sabía que también podías ser el mas idiota.

La castaña se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse

-Hermione espera…

-No voy a esperar nada!! No te pido compasión, solo respeto y ni eso puedes tener por mi amiga? Draco a partir de mañana todo va a ser diferente…

-Oye tampoco te pongas así…

-Como quieres que me ponga después de lo que acabas de decir? No Draco, esto es el colmo y sabes una cosa? De ahora en adelante arréglatelas como puedas con mis tíos. No me pidas mas ayuda, porque no te la voy a dar. Quédate con tu vida superficial…

-No mezcles las cosas!! Lo de tu amiga no es mi problema, pero sí lo que pasa entre Pansy y tú

-No te contradigas. Ese tampoco es tu problema. Tú lo has dicho: es entre tu novia y yo

-Se que estuvo mal como dijo las cosas, pero a fin de cuentas es la verdad. Esa chica no podría ser como nosotros nunca. Es de una clase mas baja y lo siento Herms pero la humillación hubiera sido ahora o mas adelante

-Solo escúchate… no sé si me das pena o te estoy odiando por lo que dices… Como sea, ya te lo dije: esta vez Pansy llegó muy lejos y no lo pienso pasar por alto.

La chica abandonó el comedor dejando al chico solo. Él sabía que lo que había dicho estaba mal, peo se sintió tan acorralado que fue la única forma de poder defender a su novia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny apenas probó el plato de comida cuando excusándose por estar muy cansada subió a su habitación y una vez allí se derrumbó en la cama a llorar.

No quería regresar al colegio al siguiente día, pero tampoco quería darles una tristeza a sus padres diciéndoles lo que le habían hecho.

Ron la escuchó llorar, pero decidió no molestarla con preguntas por ahora. Conocía bien a Ginny y sabía que en aquella ocasión algo muy malo le había pasado.

**N/A: **_QUIERO PEDIR UNA MEGA DISCULPA A LOS LECTORES QUE ME HAN APOYADO TANTO. SE QUE ME TARDÉ MUCHÍSIMO EN SUBIR EL CAP, PERO ME FALTÓ MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN Y NO SOLO ESO, TAMBIÉN TIEMPO. SIN EMBARGO, HASTA YO TENÍA GANAS DE SEGUIR IMAGINANDO QUE PASA EN SOMOS TU Y YO Y ME DIJE QUE DEBÍA CONTINUAR SCRIBIENDO, PORQUE A MÍ NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DEJEN A MEDIAS Y HACERLO YO…._

_EN SERIO LO SIENTO, PERO AQUÍ EL CAP Y ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SUS REVIEWS._

_BSS A TODOS._

_Brinitonks: Si, nos leímos mucho después y bueno, no dejan a Ginny porque sino, no habría algo divertido que contar jajaja….cuídate _

_Jiiiim Malfoy: Perdón por la tardanza, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y que este cap te guste y ojalá que no hayas aventado la lap por la ventana jajaja_

_Solange: Ya habrá algo mas con Ginny aunque Draquito seguirá haciéndose el difícil. Como verás es lo que te imaginabas. Espero te guste el cap._

_Manee: Gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir contando contigo. Cuídate y nos leemos_

_Ninny Potter: No se si tus sospechas hayan sido las correctas, pero espero te haya gustado. Abrazos._

_Anna: Mmm, creo que también imaginabas lo mismo no?? Ojalá te haya gustado. Cuídate_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9: LO QUE FALTA**

Draco abrió los ojos y descubrió que había despertado media hora antes de que sonara el despertador. Sin embargo no le molestó en absoluto, la noche la había pasado bastante intranquilo por todos los pensamientos que tenía: Ese día tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación otra vez. Volver a ser el chico popular que todos conocían.

Se levantó y decidió alargar la ducha mientras pensaba en los cambios de esos primeros días en la escuela. Se repitió muchas veces que ya no haría mas estupideces, que debía disfrutar de su reinado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja ni siquiera se esforzó por intentar dormir en la noche. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal, con la necesidad de huir, con el deseo de volver atrás y rechazar su entrada al Colegio Superior de Londres.

Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a su madre hablando en voz baja con Arthur.

-Estoy muy preocupada y no insistas mas. Mi hija jamás había estado así.

-Siento que tal vez la presionamos mucho

-Yo igual, aunque creímos que era por su bien

-Pues ya vimos que no….-la voz de su padre sonó cansada, triste.

¿Es que acaso sus padres se habían enterado de lo ocurrido? Ginny cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Le dolió en el alma el pensar que sus padres pudieran creer que ella estaba apenada de ser quien era. Seguramente sus padres se sentían culpables por no haberle podido dar una vida de rica, llena de lujos y caprichos.

Volvió a subir a su cuarto antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los había escuchado y viendo que ya solo faltaba muy poco para que diera la hora en que debía pararse, sacó de su armario el uniforme y lo acomodó en la cama mientras cambiaba su bata de dormir por la de baño y se dirigía a la regadera.

Aquello le dolía mucho, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer por sus padres. Dejó que el agua caliente, casi hirviendo le relajara los músculos del cuerpo. Finamente salió y caminó a su habitación lo mas silencioso que pudo para no despertar a sus hermanos.

Al cerrar la puerta prendió la lamparita que tenía en su buró para alumbrar débilmente la habitación, ya que la oscuridad de la madrugada aun cubría las paredes del pequeño cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y miró el uniforme mientras se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte, que debía aguantar.

Tal vez fuera lo mas tonto del mundo pero después de vestirse se concentró mucho mas en el arreglo de su cabello y su rostro lo adornó con un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios. Al menos debía mostrar un poco menos lo afectada que estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco tomó su desayuno con calma y después de cepillar sus dientes, ponerse el perfume y el abrigo, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al carro.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la majestuosa casa, tomó el celular y marcó el ya conocido número.

-Pansy… ya estoy afuera…ok, no tardes.

Si, aquello era lo que siempre hacía. Mientras esperaba a la chica, buscó en la guantera el porta CD´s y eligió el favorito de él y de Pansy. Lo pondría a un volumen moderadamente alto y así, al llegar al colegio, lo notarían todos.

Pansy abrió la puerta del copiloto y después de acomodarse le dio un beso al chico y le dijo:

-Vaya, extrañaba estos momentos

-Yo también, yo también.

Se volvieron a dar un beso mas prolongado y después Draco se acomodó y pisó el acelerador.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny bajó ya con el uniforme y el gastado abrigo que usaba en las mañanas lluviosas y friolentas. Solo la acompañaba una pequeña mochila, en la que llevaba dos cuadernos que no estaban en la escuela. Confiaba en que Lauren o Hermione hubieran guardado su mochila.

-Mami buenos días-saludó entrando a la cocina.

.Buen día, aunque es claro que no para ti. Pasaste una noche horrible Gin? Porque tienes un aspecto tan enfermizo….

Ella sonrió aunque sintió que la sonrisa le había dado un peor aspecto.

-No es nada

-Si lo es

-Estaré bien mamá, lo prometo

-No, no, no. En este momento te regresas a la cama y descansas. El colegio no sufrirá porque hoy no vayas o sí?

-Pero mamá…

-Tu madre tiene razón- interrumpió Arthur entrando a la cocina mientras terminaba de anudarse la corbata.

-Estuvimos hablando tu madre y yo y me dijo que ayer te veías fatal. Sabemos la razón hija y nos da mucha pena

-En serio lo saben? Cómo?- preguntó ella mientras intentaba controlar la voz para que no se oyera temblorosa

-Pues tu madre se da cuenta fácilmente. A ella nunca la pudimos engañar recuerdas?

Ginny no entendió y decidió preguntar.

-Que es lo que saben?

-Gin, me di cuenta que tal vez tanta contaminación de la ciudad te enfermó hija. Tú estás acostumbrada a otros aires y bueno, seguro el clima resultó ser aplastante para ti, además no ayuda mucho lo que seguro comes allá. Por eso siempre te insistí en que te llevaras un sándwich hecho en casa.

-Si Gin, tu madre vio que el clima te cayó de pesó y te enfermó. Y creemos que tal vez tú te hacías la fuerte para no fallarnos por lo que te dijimos de la responsabilidad de ir al colegio. Te presionamos para que no faltaras y mira… Por eso hoy quédate en casa y descansa. Tu madre ha conseguido unas buenas vitaminas que te harán mas fuertes las defensas y así ya no habrá problema.

La pelirroja no supo si fue alivio o frustración lo que sintió. Bueno, al menos sus padres no estaban enterados de la terrible humillación del día anterior y eso era mucho para ella. No quería que pensaran que sentía pena.

-Anda Gin, vuelve a la cama y duérmete un rato. Después te despierto y te llevó el desayuno

-Yo me voy a trabajar. Descansa hijita- Arthur le dio un beso en la frente a ambas y se marchó.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco y Pansy caminaron tan majestuosos como siempre por los pasillos. Ella sonreía con suficiencia y él saludaba a los chicos y le guiñaba el ojo a una que otra chica que le parecía atractiva. Al entrar al salón casi lleno, se fueron a sus lugares del centro a reunirse con los demás. Sin embargo, Draco vio a su prima salir del salón sin siquiera saludarlo. Disimulando que tampoco la había notado, Draco siguió en su mismo papel y solo se sentó cuando el profesor llegó.

-Buen día alumnos. Tomen sus lugares por favor… El día de hoy vamos a comenzar con la lección número dos de Cálculo, así que presten atención….

-Lauren, Ginny no va a venir tampoco hoy- le habló por lo bajo Samantha

-Ya lo sé. Seguro debe estar muy mal por lo que pasó

-Si…crees que regrese al colegio?

-Eso espero, eso espero…

0o0o0o0o0o0

En el almuerzo Lauren le comentó a Harry lo preocupada que estaba por Ginny y Colin sugirió ir a verla.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos su dirección

-Vive en RiverVille, el lugar no es muy grande y seguro nos sabrán decir en donde la encontramos

-Chicos antes de hacer cualquier cosa, sería mejor preguntarle si quiere que vayamos, ¿qué tal si no quiere vernos?

-Y como le hacemos Harry? No tenemos ni su número de casa

-Pues seguro yo lo puedo conseguir- contestó el chico- Por ser el presidente de la Sociedad, seguro me darán acceso a sus documentos. Esta vez el director me pidió que hablará con los chicos nuevos becados, ya sabes para ver como se sienten, que sugieren, etc., etc.

-Si, por favor- le pidió Lauren- Consigue su número

-Bien. Iré a la dirección ahora y así podremos hablarle al terminar las clases

Harry se paró de su asiento y salió de la cafetería. Justo en ese momento Blaise y Draco venían entrando riéndose de algo.

-Hola mi querido presidente- se burló Blaise del pelinegro

-Apártate Blaise

-Uy!! Que genio mi estimado Harry Potter

El chico intentó ignorarlo, pero Blaise y Draco hicieron un movimiento que impidió que siguiera avanzando.

-Que quieren??

-Molestar, supongo- contestó fanfarronamente Draco- Lo que pasa es que tú no nos caes bien y no tenemos porque dejarte pasar. Tú nos debes dar el paso…Respeta a tus mayores

Harry rodó los ojos y con un empujón logró apartar a Blaise lo suficiente para avanzar. Cuando ya estaba algo lejos, se volteó y dijo:

-Bueno, al parecer ya no caminas como perro callejero Malfoy, con la cara hacia abajo por la vergüenza de perder tu oportunidad para ser capitán del equipo…

El rubio le lanzó una mirada de odio y entró al comedor. Para su mala suerte se cruzó con Mike, quien lo ignoró porque parecía estar distraído en otra cosa. El rubio llegó hasta su mesa e ignorando lo sucedido con Potter, se unió a la conversación que los chicos tenían.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lauren, Monique y Samantha fueron las primeras en recoger sus cosas y marcharse del salón. Se dirigieron rápidamente al salón de Harry, quién le había mandado un mensaje a su novia avisándole que tenía el número de Ginny.

Los chicos se quedaron solos en el salón y decidieron marcarle.

-Oigan y Hermione?? No se sentó con nosotros en el almuerzo y ahora no está? No le dijiste que le llamaríamos a Ginny??- preguntó Lauren

-Sí, le conté todo pero solo me dijo que regresaba en un momento y se marchó. Anda rara.

-Mmm…bueno, marquemos.

Harry tomó su celular y tecleó los números.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ginny, hija, tienes una llamada- gritó Molly desde la sala.

La pelirroja dejó el libro sobre el columpio y entró a la casa.

-Quién es mami?

-Dice que se llama Lauren

La pelirroja se sorprendió y tomó el auricular

-Bueno

_-Ginny…Hola, cómo estás?_

-Bien, gracias

_-Estamos preocupados por ti. Vas a volver al colegio?_

La pelirroja sintió un nudo en la garganta y se tardó en responder porque no quería que le temblara la voz

-Sí, todo está bien. Lo que pasa es que mamá me pidió que hoy descansara, pero mañana ya estaré en el colegio… otra vez.

_-Eso me da gusto. Nosotras te queremos muchísimo, bueno y los chicos: Harry, Dean y Colin también. La verdad queríamos ir a RiverVille a verte, pero preferimos llamarte primero…_

-Quieren venir hasta acá?- preguntó sorprendida

_-Bueno_…-Lauren parecía apenada-_Pero si no quieres está bien_- se apresuró a decir- _No queremos que te sientas obligada_

-No, no es por eso. Wow, ustedes sí que saben ser buenos amigos

_-Entonces?_

-Entonces, adelante. Aunque me da pena que tengan que viajar tanto

_-Ese no es problema_

-Bueno, al entrar a RiverVille encontrarán…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los chicos mas populares salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Draco y Pansy se despidieron de los otros y se dirigieron al carro del rubio. Al llegar vieron a Hermione recargada sobre el flamante auto de Draco

-Mi vida, que hace tu primita aquí?- preguntó con desprecio la rubia

-No lo sé

El chico se acercó y con voz de autosuficiencia le habló a la castaña

-Qué quieres?? No ayer estabas convencida de que no me volverías a hablar

-Wow, es la mejor noticia que te pudieron dar amor!!- intervino Pansy- Así te evitas la vergüenza de que te vean con ella

La castaña los miró a los dos y luego se detuvo en la rubia

-La verdad es que no me interesa tu opinión, pero si vengo a decirte algo. Yo que tú, mejor le bajaba a los humos que traes, porque ya has hecho bastante y ya no te pienso soportar…

-Uyy!! Lo dices por tu amiguita?

-Sí, lo digo por ella. Te pasaste de la raya Parkinson y te metiste con mi amiga, de modo que atente a las consecuencias…

-No sabes, voy a morir de miedo!!- se burló la rubia y luego sonrió

-Cúmplelo!!

-A eso viniste? A insultar a mi novia?- preguntó Draco

-No, pero ya que me la encontré aproveche para decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Vine a, bueno primo solo quería decirte que cuando regreses de dejar a tu novia pases a mi casa. Tu madre te espera ahí

-De acuerdo

Hermione se apartó del camino, pero antes de irse le estrelló en el pecho algo a Draco. El chico sostuvo lo que fuera que Hermione le había dejado y la miró irse.

-Qué es eso?

El rubio no respondió y se limitó a mirar la revista que tenía en las manos. La hojeo rápidamente y en las primeras páginas descubrió el artículo que hablaba de su visita a la casa hogar. Vio las fotos de él y sus padres con los niños, pero había una encerrada con plumón. Draco la miró con mas atención y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una foto en la que Ginny aparecía junto a él ayudándolo con los juegos.

-Draco que es?

-No es nada- le dijo él y cerró la revista para guardarla en su mochila. Le abrió la puerta a Pansy y después se metió al carro.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Molly Weasley no paraba de decirles a Fred y George que se comportaran por lo mas sagrado que tuvieran. Ginny lo disimulaba mas, pero estaba igual de nerviosa por la visita de sus amigos.

Su madre había insistido en preparar algo de comer, pero ella le dijo que no, que solo los pasaría un momento y después los llevaría a conocer RiverVille. Ginny no quería hablar enfrente de su madre y en aquella casa, las paredes no eran lo bastante discretas como para retener el sonido de las conversaciones.

La pelirroja miró el reloj para comprobar que ya faltaban escasos minutos para que sus amigos llegaran, calculando el tiempo desde que ellos anunciaron ir para allá.

Fred y George subieron a su habitación y no habían pasado mas que unos minutos cuando los gemelos bajaron corriendo para anunciarle a la chica que una camioneta se había estacionado en el garage.

-Wow y que camioneta eh hermanita?

-Tú sí que sabes elegir a tus amigos-

-Fred, George basta!!

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y los esperó en la entrada. Los chicos bajaron de la camioneta y se acercaron.

Lauren fue la primera en llegar hasta Ginny y darle un abrazo

-Amiga, que bueno que estés bien

-Gracias- contestó Ginny mientras la soltaba.

Luego de saludar a los otros chicos, los invitó a pasar. Ninguno de ellos miró la casa con detenimiento, porque les parecía grosero hacerlo delante de su amiga y su familia presentes.

La señora Weasley se presentó y luego se ofreció a ir por agua para ellos.

Hermione que los había acompañado también, fue la que habló primero cuando estaban sentados en la sala.

-Gin, quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea y que por ningún motivo vamos a permitir que te lastimen

-Hermione, te lo agradezco, pero preferiría no hablar de eso ahora

La mirada de Ginny fue significativa y Hermione asintió, comprendiendo que no era el lugar para hablar de lo ocurrido

Después de que la Señora Weasley les repartiera el agua, se sentó en una silla de modo que quedara cerca del grupo

-Gracias por venir a ver a mi Ginny hasta acá.

-No hay problema. Estábamos preocupados por su ausencia- contestó Lauren

-Yo fui quien le sugirió a Ginny que descansara. Creo que el clima y la comida de allá no le hacen nada bien a su salud. Y desde ayer mi hija tenía un aspecto terrible, parecía un zombi y luego la escuché quejarse en la noche, aunque se oía como si llorara, estoy segura que tenía molestias y hoy, me quiso engañar pero no lo logró. Ginny no sabe mentir y cuando me dijo que estaba bien, no le creí ni media palabra.

Todos la miraron mientras ella bajaba la mirada. Todos ahora sabían lo mal que la había pasado por culpa de Pansy.

Fred y George bajaron de su habitación otra vez y al ver que tenían el cabello despeinado y algunas manchas en la cara, la señora Weasley se puso de pie y los siguió hasta la cocina.

-Ginny, cuanto lo siento!!- dijo Hermione muy acongojada- No sabía que la habías pasado tan mal

-Chicos yo… No se preocupen

Nadie mas dijo nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco se acomodó por milésima vez en el sillón mientras jugaba con el PSP. Estar en la casa de su tía sin hacer nada era aburrido. Hermione ni había llegado aún y bueno, aunque estuviera, él dudaba que la chica le hubiera dirigido la palabra.

¡Vaya ideas de mi madre de venir y hacerme estar aquí!!- se quejó el chico mientras escuchaba la carcajada de su tía y su madre en el salón del té.

Hermione entró en ese momento y lo ignoró, casi aventándole el abrigo en la cabeza cuando se lo quitó y lo arrojó al sillón.

-Mamá, ya vine

-Si hija

-Hola tía

-Hola Herms, en donde andabas??

-Fui con mis amigos a visitar a otra amiga que está enferma

-Pobrecilla, de qué?

-Bueno…- titubeó - Lo que sucede es que salió de campamento con sus padres y la mordió una víbora-la castaña gritó lo último y Draco entendió que Hermione se refería a otra cosa.

-Dios, es grave?- pregunto la mamá de la chica con un tono de preocupación

-No, no. Digo el VENENO se alcanzó a expandir por una buena parte y obvio que causó DOLOR, pero ya está bien. Lograron ayudarla a tiempo

-Menos mal

-Si, además tiene unos padres increíbles, que la cuidan mucho

-Me pondré celosa de lo que dices

-Jajaja, no mamá, tú también eres increíble

-Bueno, ojalá que se recupere pronto. Yo en su lugar hubiera muerto. Me aterran las víboras

-A mi me dan ASCO- dijo Hermione

-Y la víbora, la mataron?

-Desgraciadamente no. Se escapó con todo y su veneno, pero bueno, me cuentan que ahí donde acampó, al saber que hay víboras, pues ya se pusieron a recorrer toda la reservación y acabarán con las que haya. Pobres animales, les espera una cacería intensa.

-Pobres no. Son animales peligrosos hija, está bien que los maten

-No mamá, creo que solo es cuestión de un poquito de sufrimiento para que les quiten el veneno y luego, que los encierren y los pongan a exhibición, porque los reptiles como esos, son para lo único que sirven, para verse llamativos, aunque la verdad todos los odien.

Draco meneó la cabeza negativamente. Mas que obvio no podía ser: Hermione hablaba de Pansy

Las mujeres retomaron su otra conversación luego de un tiempo

Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo miró con los brazos cruzados. El también la miró

-Porque querías que viera la foto de la revista?

-Porque Ginny te ayudo y tú ahora no haces nada

-Yo quién soy para cambiar a Pansy?

-Nadie, pero si eres el indicado para cambiarte a ti mismo y darte la oportunidad de ser…Diferente

-Diferente?

-Si Draco. Tú no conoces a Ginny ni lo valiosa que es, aun cuando ese día tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo…Ginny y su familia han luchado por cada cosa que tienen y no sabes el esfuerzo que es para ellos el que ella esté en nuestro colegio… No se vale que por celos, la destruyan.

-Yo no hice nada

-Ese es el punto. No haces nada. Eres esclavo de tu idea de niño rico, guapo y sofisticado, te juntas con la gente que piensa que lo tiene todo, que se cree superior. Que ellos sean como quieran ser, que piensen que son lo máximo, pero tú… No eres un niño al que no le hace falta nada y no tienes el derecho de portarte como lo haces. Hasta que lo tengas todo entonces juzga a los demás por lo que carecen

-Que me falta según tú?- la enfrentó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Amor Draco.

-Amor?? Ja, todos me aman en el colegio, tengo a Pansy

-Me decepcionas. Con que poco te conformas…Lo que te quise mostrar en esa foto fue eso, el amor que había en los niños hacia Ginny y el que ella tenía hacia ellos. Pero sobretodo, la forma en que te incluyeron en ese amor cuando jugaste con ellos. Eres un niño que siempre ha vivido en el materialismo… que ese día no te diste cuenta que esos niños eran mas felices que tú de pequeño?? No me digas que tu sonreías como ellos en esas fotos, porque crecí a tu lado y nunca vi nada igual. Molesta a Gin todo lo que quieras, pero de que te va a servir?? Para llenar tu soledad? Quiero ver cuánto te dura el gusto…

Hermione tomó su abrigo y subió a su habitación.

**N/A:** _HOLA, BUENO PUES AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 9, QUE ES DEMASIADO TRANQUILITO, PERO NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ EN LO QUE COCINABA EL OTRO CAP, DEL CUAL LES HAGO UN ADELANTO:_

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

-…Será un proyecto interesante, Porque por un lado estará su trabajo en equipo y por el otro su trabajo individual -Profesor. De cuantos es el equipo? -En realidad, es por parejas y los chicos pasaran a tomar una esfera con el nombre de la chica que será su pareja -…Increíble, Blaise Zabini no pudo tener mejor tino –Y que me dicen de Malfoy!!

***

-Que te quede claro que no tengo la menor intención de estar contigo -Que bien, el sentimiento es mutuo –Todo sea por una maldita calificación. Te veo hoy en mi casa…a las cinco, no llegues tarde

***

-Hola, que sorpresa!! –Hola -Vas a algún lado con tanta prisa??

"_Te veo hoy en mi casa a las cinco, no llegues tarde"…_

-No, en realidad no. -Entonces, aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo? –Ahora?- Si, que dices? -Que son las cinco, la hora indicada para dar un paseo contigo…

_SUPONGO QUE YA SE IMAGINARAN UN POCO DE LO QUE VA A TRATAR Y BUENO, EN EL CAP GINNY DEJARA SU INOCENCIA Y BONDAD A UN LADO CON LOS QUE NO LA MERECEN…MIENTRAS LO TERMINO DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPERO CONTINUAR CON SU APOYO, PORQUE LES ASEGURO QUE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE EMPIEZA EL VERDADERO DRACO-GINNY Y BUENO, LAS INTRIGAS DE PANSY Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS…EL CAPÍTULO 10 ES EL INICIO DE ESTA HISTORIA DE AMOR. BSS_

_Anna: Gracias por el apoyo_

_Jiiiim Malfoy: Yo también odio a Pansy, pero descuida, Ginny se va a desquitar y esta vez no tarde tanto en subir el otro cap. Como ves el 10 ya está casi listo y lo bueno apenas empieza. XoXo_

_Brinitonks: Si, el fic ya va tomando forma y está listo para ser un Draco-Ginny. Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos…_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: DESAFIANDO A DRACO MALFOY**

Arthur Weasley despidió a su hija en la parada del autobús y luego continuó con su camino hacia el trabajo. La chica caminaba lentamente hacia el colegio, mientras se repetía a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, por sus padres, por ella… Aunque estaba algo asustada por lo que Pansy, sus amiguitos o peor aún, Draco le fueran a decir.

Molly Weasley estaba bastante contenta con los amigos de Ginny. Aún cuenda ella había dicho que sus amigos no se quedarían a comer, Molly les había preparado un platillo que gustó a todos. La pelirroja se dio cuenta que ellos sabían ser buenos amigos. Habían pasado una buena tarde en RiverVille: otra razón por la que se enfrentaría a todo y seguiría en el colegio

Cuando llegó frente al edificio se dio cuenta de que quedaban pocos alumnos. Si seguía al paso de tortuga al que iba, no llegaría a la primera clase.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pansy terminó de besar a Draco, cuando la vio entrar al salón. A pesar de que el rubio le dijo que la ignorara, la rubia se interpuso en el camino de la pelirroja

-Vaya!!, pensé que no volverías

Ginny cerró los ojos y trató de respirar. No, no se dejaría humillar una vez mas.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Pansy la miraba desafiante, con los brazos cruzados y no solo eso, todos los demás en el salón las miraban expectantes

-Pues pensaste mal- le contestó al fin

-Aquí no es la escuela para sirvientas Weasley, te equivocaste

-Me das permiso de pasar a mi lugar, por favor?

-Debes ser muy masoquista verdad?? O tal vez muy idiota

-Te pedí permiso por favor- le volvió a decir

-Tú a mi no me dices que hago- le contestó la rubia de mala manera.

Ginny la empujó ligeramente con el hombro y pasó a su lugar.

En ese momento entraron Lauren y las demás que miraron a Pansy muy enojada, a Ginny en su sitio y a los demás observando la escena

-No me vuelvas tocar Weasley- le gritó la rubia

-No me vuelvas a estorbar Parkinson

El profesor entró en ese momento y todos se acomodaron en su lugar

-Que pasó Ginny?- preguntó Lauren

-Nada importante

-Bueno… aquí está tu mochila Gin, entre las tres te pasamos los apuntes y te hicimos las tareas

-Muchas gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar en lo hostil que se había portado con Draco la noche anterior. Le había recordado a Draco lo sólo que estaba y estaba arrepentida por haber sido tan brusca

-Hermione, Hermione- la llamó el chico en voz baja.

Pero la castaña parecía tan absorta que no le hacía caso. No fue sino hasta que él le dio un pequeño jalón en el brazo.

-Que pasa Harry??

-El profesor te está hablando.

La chica miró al frente y notó que el profesor la miraba con un gesto de enojo.

-Si mi clase no le interesa Granger, tiene usted la libertad de salir…

-No, no… sí me interesa, lo siento, ya me concentro.

El profesor negó con la cabeza, pero prosiguió.

-Señor Corner, continúe usted con la lectura, por favor

Pero tal parecía que Michael Corner tampoco estaba poniendo las mas mínima atención a lo que sucedía en clase. También parecía pensativo.

Colin, Dean y Seamus se rieron a carcajadas cuando vieron como el profesor estrellaba el pesado libro en la mesa de Michael, haciendo que este se sobresaltara de tal manera que hasta se había puesto de pie.

-Es que acaso hoy es el día del distraído??- Le gritó el profesor

-No… yo- el castaño parecía aun desubicado- Lo siento profesor

-FUERA DE MI CLASE CORNER Y USTED TAMBIÉN GRANGER!!

-Profesor yo…

-DIJE FUERA LOS DOS!!

Ambos chicos abandonaron el salón.

La chica se recargó en la pared.

-Que genio del profe el día de hoy- comentó Michael Corner mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en la otra pared frente a Hermione, cruzándose de brazos

-Puedo saber porque te sacó?

-Por la misma razón que a ti- le dijo ella cansinamente

Michael sonrió de lado

-Esto es increíble!! Hermione Granger es siempre la alumna ejemplar, la mas inteligente y que no rompe las reglas- exclamó sorprendido

-Pues ya ves que a veces también me porto mal- le contestó ella amable y sonriéndole

-Y puedo saber qué es lo que tenía a la chica mas inteligente tan distraída de la clase?

Hermione lo miró. Al ver sus ojos vio en ellos confianza y necesitaba sacar todo

-Bueno es que…hice algo que no debí haber hecho, o al menos así me siento. Sabes? Hay cosas que no aguanto de las personas y una de ellas es eso…que juzguen y critiquen y creo que eso hice yo ayer… Pero es que también a veces Draco puede ser tan testarudo. No digo que se lo merezca, pero… Agg es un tonto y así lo quiero, pero ayer, su actitud tan seca. No puedo creer que…vamos hice lo mismo que no me gusta…Espero que no me lo haya tomado a mal y….

Hermione siguió parloteando un montón de cosas mas mientras Michael la observaba con una ceja levantada. No supo si de pronto se sintió mareado ante tanto bla bla bla.

La castaña miró la expresión que el chico tenía y se detuvo. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos

-Lo siento- dijo apenada- Vas a decir que estoy loca

-No, nada de eso. Necesitabas desahogarte y bueno…Si eran cosas personales, no te preocupes, no entendí casi nada, solo tal vez, el hecho de que tienes problemas con tu primo

El chico le sonrió sinceramente. Ella lo miró agradecida

-Y bueno, qué es lo que tiene al capitán del equipo de futbol tan pensativo?

-Bueno, yo… creo que ya lo olvide. Después de tu monólogo, me dejaste a mí sin nada que decir.

La castaña lo miró y notó su sonrisa divertida

-Oye, basta!!

-Jajaja..ok ok, era una broma. Yo seré breve, espero que no te importe.

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía. No podía creer que estuviera hablando con Michael Corner, un chico con el cuál apenas cruzaba algunas palabras

-Yo estaba pensando en algo que me tiene abrumado. No sé, es una incógnita para mí. Resulta que un día está y al siguiente ya no.

-Una espinilla?

-Jajaja- se rió él con ganas- No, no… esa no es una incógnita. Yo me refería a alguien mas

-Un ente?

-No, una chica

-Una chica es la incógnita de uno de los mas populares? Wow!! Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan ido

-Es que no la conocí de forma común sabes?? De pronto llegó y después se fue. Parecía asustada, quería huir… Y no me explicó nada. Solo se presentó y se fue. Dijo ser nueva, pero como sea no la he visto en el colegio. Mi incógnita es si de verdad existe o la imagine

-Bueno, si la viste despampanante, con un vestido elegante y resplandeciente, seguro fue un sueño

-No, no- le dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en sus propios recuerdos- Estaba con el uniforme, era sencilla…Virginia, ese era su nombre.

Hermione lo miró curiosa

-Virginia dijiste?

El chico sonrió de lado y solo se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El profesor de ética, era uno de los mas jóvenes que había en el colegio, Era un profesor que siempre hacía amenas las clases, siempre tenía algo nuevo para los alumnos, para que ellos aprendieran mejor. A los alumnos les gustaba su materia, no era aburrida, pues cada trabajo era interesante, incluso en aquella ocasión.

-Chicos dense cuenta que no solo se trata de subir a un estrado y gritar paz mundial. Los valores van mas allá de la paz mundial, se trata no de gritarlos a un público para que se emocione, sino de vivirlos. Algún día ustedes chicos ocuparán cargos importantes, harán trascender el apellido que llevan, por eso me importa que no solo se preparen académicamente, sino que también se preparen como seres humanos…Y en esta ocasión veremos los valores mas allá de lo que dicen los libros o pueda explicar en una clase. Los vamos a vivir a través de un proyecto de vida. Será un proyecto muy interesante, porque por un lado estará su trabajo en equipo y por el otro su trabajo individual

-Profesor- lo llamó un alumno- De cuantos es el equipo?

-En realidad, es por parejas y los chicos en este momento pasarán a tomar una esfera con el nombre de la chica que será su pareja. Así que por filas, acérquense.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lauren, Ginny, Monique y Samantha entraron al comedor y ocuparon su mesa de siempre, en la que ya estaban Harry y sus amigos.

Lauren le dio un pequeño beso a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

Samantha, prácticamente se dejó caer en la silla de mal humor

-Qué le pasa?- preguntó Harry mientras les pasaba a todas un plato de ensalada

-Está enojada por el trabajo de ética, o más bien, por quién será su pareja

Todos la miraron y ella solo resopló:

-Increíble!! Blaise Zabini no pudo tener mejor tino

-Y que me dicen de Malfoy!!- exclamó Ginny también algo ofuscada

Hermione entró en ese momento y se acercó a ellos. Miró a Ginny con una sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarla

-Gin, que bueno tenerte aquí otra vez!!- le dijo mientras también se sentaba.

Al ver la cara de Samantha preguntó:

-Ocurre algo?

-Bueno pues el problema es el trabajo de ética…- empezó a explicar Lauren

-No le gustó su pareja- terminó la castaña

-Si- dijo Lauren

-Tuvimos esa clase a primera hora, pero creo que yo corrí con mucha suerte… Mi pareja es Harry

-Sí, agradezco estar con mi amiga- la apoyo él

-Y quién es la pareja de Sam??

-Blaise Zabini

-Ahora entiendo porque esa cara. Zabini no solo es un idiota, sino que además es arrogante, grosero…

-Gracias Hermione

-Lo siento. Con quién están ustedes??- preguntó a las demás

-Yo estoy con Thomas Kennedy- dijo Lauren

-El chico nunca seré popular pero me comporto como tal??- dijo Colin, todos rieron por el comentario

-Sí, él. Monique está con Josh

-No está tan mal- dijo la chica mientras bebía del jugo

-Y tú con quién estás Ginny?

-Con tu primo

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando las clases acabaron, Ginny se dirigió al estudio, porque Hermione así le había dicho antes de que terminara el almuerzo.

Entró y encontró a una mujer, aunque aún se veía muy joven

-Hola- saludó ella amablemente cuando vio a la pelirroja entrar

-Hola

-Tú debes ser Virginia Weasley

-Sí, así es

-Yo soy Cassie. Hermione me dijo que habías tenido problemas con el taller al que te inscribiste

-Algo así- contestó incómoda la pelirroja

-Bueno, pues ya es algo tarde para inscribirse a los talleres, pero por ser amiga de Hermione y el hecho de que es obligatorio tomar una clase extraescolar… eres bienvenida

-Gracias

-Ya sabes, las clases son los miércoles y viernes. Así que bueno, faltaste solo a una clase, la de ayer, pero no hay problema, explique solo algunas cosas. Para mañana debes presentarte con leotardo negro, falda negra, mayas rosas y las zapatillas suaves de punta. No calentadores por favor. Cuando una presentación esté cerca, ensayaremos también los fines de semana, ese día si podrás usar ropa libre, los demás no… Recuerda siempre el cabello recogido.

-Si está bien

-Ah por cierto. Tienes una excelente amiga

Cassie se acercó al estante y sacó una pequeña caja.

-Es un regalo de su parte

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando la pelirroja salió, Hermione la alcanzó en uno de los pasillos

-Ginny!!

-Hola

-Como te fue?

-Muy bien… gracias por las zapatillas

-No hay problema

-Es que has hecho mucho por mí al igual que las demás

-Somos amigas Ginny y tú no te podías quedar sin taller

Justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy apareció en el pasillo. Caminaba apresurado y se detuvo frente a Hermione. Solo se limitó a mirar a su prima

-Hermione podemos hablar?

-Ahora? No vez que estoy con Ginny

-Si no fuera importante no te lo pediría

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar el tonito mandón de Draco.

Se acercó al oído de Ginny y le dijo:

-Creo que iré, tal parece que él cree mucho en la idea de que nadie puede desafiar a un Malfoy

-Hermione no seas maleducada- la regañó el rubio- No está bien secretearse cuando hay otras personas presentes-Ella lo miró enojada.

-Tampoco es educado que interrumpas pláticas y que deje a Ginny sola

-Ay por Dios!! No te quito mucho tiempo y además no creo que estén tratando un asunto de guerra o algo importante para la nación o sí?

-Vuelvo en seguida Gin

Ambos chicos se alejaron un poco mientras la pelirroja los esperaba en una banca

-Que quieres?

-Ey, cálmate!! Vengo a pedirte algo

-Que cosa?- le preguntó impaciente

-Bueno, sabrás que estoy con tu amiguita en el trabajo de ética. El profesor pidió un adelanto para el lunes y bueno, para que veas que soy considerado, te propongo que la invites a tu casa mañana. Sé que vive algo retirada de la ciudad y bueno, lo hago para que no se vaya sola tan tarde si es que no acabamos pronto

-Porque no el sábado?

-Porque tengo entrenamiento y salgo tarde. Es lo mismo Hermione, además el sábado saldré con los chicos y el domingo ni pensarlo es día muerto. O es que acaso te pesa dejarla quedar en tu casa?- el chico sonrió con malicia

-No, no me pesa. Preguntaba solamente, porque Ginny no es de la clase de chica que acepte quedarse tan fácil

-Bueno, yo te lo sugerí porque no te gusta que tu amiguita ande toda mortificada no??

-Vaya, algo de humanismo en el materialismo

-Basta, no empieces!!- Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto- Es lo que puedo hacer hasta donde mis modales y mi cortesía lo permiten, aceptas o no??

-Acepto

-Oye, pero que no se entere que es por eso que la invitas. Dile algún otro pretexto

-Está bien, está bien

0o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirroja estuvo muy callada durante la cena, mientras que los demás de su familia reían por alguna de las travesuras de Fred y George.

Estaba algo nerviosa porque pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Hermione. La castaña había insistido tanto en que la acompañara ese fin a una galería en done expondrían las obras de un pintor muy famoso, que hasta había hablado con Molly y Arthur, quién aceptó que su hija se quedara el viernes en casa de los Granger.

-Ya pusiste tus cosas para mañana hija?

-Si mamá- dijo tratando de parecer calmada

-Estás segura de que quieres ir? Te notó algo rara

-No, está bien. Solo pensaba que tengo que cargar muchas cosas. El uniforme del ballet, mi ropa y la mochila

-Hermione dijo que no te preocuparas. Que podías dejarle el uniforme cuando vinieras de regreso y que te lo llevaría el lunes para que no cargues tanto

-Si

-Es una chica increíble. No pude negarte el permiso de ir, además creo que te hace bien distraerte por allá. Lo único que me preocupa es que apenas ayer andabas algo decaída…

-Estaré bien mamá, Hermione va a cuidar de mí

Molly sonrió satisfecha.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco tomó el celular y marcó el número de su prima

-Que quieres Draco??- le contestó cortante

-Solo quería saber qué dijo Weasley

-Aceptó quedarse conmigo

-Que le dijiste siempre?

-La invité por la galería en la que van a exponer… Ay que hago explicándote a ti esto. No entiendes de arte. Solo entérate que ella no sabe que mañana tendrá la condena de verte

-Bueno, me parece bien

-Lo hago por ella no por ti.

-Lo sé

-Lo aclaró para que no te veas forzado a decir gracias

Y sin más, la castaña colgó el teléfono.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El día de clases pasó tranquilo, aunque la pelirroja sentía algo diferente.

En la última hora, mientras debía estar leyendo un artículo de salud, sintió la mirada penetrante sobre ella. Levantó ligeramente la vista y giró a un lado lo mas discreto que pudo: Draco Malfoy la observaba otra vez.

Cuando sonó la campana, todos se dirigieron a sus clases extraescolares. Ginny se despidió de sus amigas en los casilleros mientras tomaba sus cosas de ballet.

Cuando iba por el pasillo hacia el estudio, una voz la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Weasley!!- la llamó.

Ella solo se detuvo y lo esperó. Él nunca le hablaba.

El rubio se paró enfrente de ella.

-Supe que te quedarías hoy con mi prima

-Sí, así es

-Bueno, pensé que sería un buen momento para ver lo del trabajo

-Es una pregunta o una afirmación

-Tómalo como sea- le dijo cortante- El profesor dijo que teníamos que darle un adelanto el lunes…

-Lo sé Malfoy, también vengo a clases- lo cortó ella. El tonito de voz tan arrogante la lograba poner de malas

-Mira Weasley, no me estás haciendo ningún favor. Yo soy el que te está proponiendo algo sencillo, dado que estarás por aquí cerca… Que te quede claro que no tengo la menor intención de estar contigo para este trabajo-- ¿Quién se creía esa Weasley, para hablarle así?

-Que bien, el sentimiento es mutuo

-Todo sea por una maldita calificación o que pensabas, que haría el trabajo yo solo?

-Claro que no, no pondría en riesgo así mi calificación

-Te veo hoy en mi casa…a las cinco, no llegues tarde

-Y cómo se supone que llegaré a tu casa? Qué acaso ves que tengo mi bola mágica de cristal??

-Hermione te lo dirá- y dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante, el chico se alejó.

La pelirroja respiró muchas veces para calmarse.

¡¡Que forma tan maleducada de tratarla!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

El chico no dejaba de golpearse la cabeza contra el casillero.

-Porque, porque tengo tan mala suerte…Me tocó hacer el trabajo con señorita anti-popularidad…Esa es tan rara

-Basta Blaise- le dijo Draco mientras se sacaba la corbata y la camisa

-Es que no pude elegir mejor? De todas las chicas me fue a tocar con una del clan rareza

-Estoy igual o peor que tú- le dijo Draco poniéndose el jersey del equipo.- Y es solo un trabajo

-Es que no te das cuenta?? Es un trabajo que termina hasta diciembre!! Sabes qué mes es?? Es septiembre!!

-Sé en qué fecha vivo, gracias- le contestó de malas

-Voy a morir, voy a morir

-Deja de ser tan dramático, me pones de mal humor. Solo has lo que yo pienso hacer, elige un tema que puedan trabajar por separado y así no la verás tan seguido. Solo al final junten lo que tienen- le comentó mientras seguí cambiándose

-Malfoy, Zabini…Si quieren les traigo el té y los panques o mejor aún: el lavadero, para que sigan chismeando como felices comadres… Aquí vienen a entrenar, que no se les olvide

El chico se alejó mientras que Draco lo miraba con odio

-Anda Blaise, apúrate a cambiar que ya quiero salir a la cancha y darle una paliza a ese idiota de Mike

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny salió bastante satisfecha de su clase. Cassie le había dicho que la técnica era muy buena, que tal vez le faltaba pulir un poco algunos detalles y algo de porte, pero en general estaba bien.

La pelirroja estaba agradecida de haber sido tan insistente con sus padres de pequeña y convencerlos de estudiar ballet, de no haber sido por eso, ahora no estaría en ninguna actividad.

Encontró a Hermione en los casilleros, que ya la esperaba

-Que tal tu clase?

-Muy bien y tú?

-Excelente…Oye Hermione, Draco hace rato habló conmigo

-A si?- preguntó tratando de parecer sorprendida- Qué te dijo?

-Bueno, me dijo que fuera a su casa hoy para ver lo del trabajo

-Supongo que es importante…entonces está bien

-Puedes acompañarme??

-Eh, bueno…mamá ya tenía planeado que fuéramos las tres al centro comercial antes de ir a la galería. Veré si me zafo y te acompaño

-No, no quiero causar molestias

-No te preocupes…A qué hora quedaron?

-A las cinco

-Entonces démonos prisa, para que nos cambiemos y comamos algo

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny estaba fascinada con la casa de Hermione. Era grande, lujosa y muy hermosa. También la comida había estado genial y la mamá de la castaña la había tratado muy bien.

-No sabía querida, que verías a mi sobrino… quería que conocieras el centro comercial

-No se preocupe señora, será después

-Entonces, te pasaremos a dejar a casa de Cisa y luego te recogemos para ir a la galería, está bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias

-De nada querida…y si quieres que Hermione te acompañe…

-No señora, está bien. Solo veremos lo del trabajo. Vayan ustedes y hagan lo que tenían planeado

-Bueno, pues entonces, tomen sus cosas chicas, iré a sacar el carro y las espero afuera

La mamá de Hermione salió de la casa

-Voy por mi celular Gin, no tardo nada

-Sí

La castaña bajo después de un minuto

-Descuida, le mandé un mensaje a Draco y le dije que mas le valía que ni Pansy ni Blaise o algún otro amiguito estuviera por ahí!!

-Gracias

0o0o0o0o0o0

El carro se detuvo enfrente del fraccionamiento privado de los Malfoy y Ginny se bajó. Vio el auto alejarse y se quedó un momento ahí. Solo debía cruzar la calle y anunciarse en la caseta de vigilancia.

Pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar, alguien mencionó su nombre detrás de ella

-Virginia!!

Ella se dio la vuelta y reconoció al chico de los vestidores

-Hola, que sorpresa!!- la saludó sonriente

-Hola- lo saludó nerviosa

-Cielos, no creí encontrarte por aquí…

-Porque lo dices??

-Bueno un día te apareces y después no te veo mas en la escuela pero sí aquí… Vas a algún lado con tanta prisa?? Es que cuando te vi parecías…ansiosa

Ginny miró su reloj: las cinco en punto

"_Te veo hoy en mi casa a las cinco, no llegues tarde"…_

-No, en realidad no

-Entonces, aceptarías dar un paseo conmigo? Yo sé que no nos conocemos, pero descuida, soy seguro- le comentó el castaño divertido

–Ahora?

Ginny sonrió levemente. El chico era apuesto y aunque no recordaba bien su nombre, lo reconocía por la escena de los vestidores, lo amable que había sido con ella.

Draco la estaría esperando, pero después de la forma tan grosera como le había casi mandado que fuera a su casa, no merecía tener consideraciones con él. Hermione le había dicho el día anterior que a un Malfoy no se le podía desafiar: Le demostraría lo contrario.

- Si, que dices? - le volvió a preguntar mientras le extendía su mano

-Que son las cinco, la hora indicada para dar un paseo contigo…- la chica tomó su mano y se alejaron de ahí

0o0o0o0o0o0

El rubio se encontraba en la sala. Las cinco y media y la Weasley no llegaba

Es que acaso Hermione no le había dado bien la dirección?? Acaso no fue claro cuando le pidió que fuera puntual??

Tomó el celular y le marcó a la castaña

-Hola??

-Hermione en donde carajo está tu amiguita??

-Que dijiste?? Es que aquí no hay buena recepción

-Que Weasley no ha llegado!! En dónde está??

-Bueno, bueno…

El rubio se enfureció mas cuando se cortó la llamada

-Disculpe señor- lo llamó su mayordomo

-Que quieres Frank

-Solo quería avisarle que acaba de llegar…

-La Weasley??

-No señor, su revista de deportes y el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta

-Déjalas en mi cuarto- contestó de mala manera

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny reía mientras Michael le contaba otra de sus locas historias, no podía cree que hubiera un chico tan divertido como él.

Michael también sonreía: Ginny le parecía hermosa. Sencilla, pero hermosa.

Comieron su helado mientras él le hablaba mas sobre su vida. Ella solo le había contado muy pocas cosas. La verdad es que la estaba pasando tan bien, que no quería arruinarlo todo diciéndole en donde vivía: Michael era un niño rico, como todos los demás y Ginny dudaba de su reacción si se enteraba que ella no era una mas de ese mundo elitista.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El rubio hojeó y hojeó su revista aun con un humor de perros. No se concentraba en lo que leía. Solo podía pensar en que la Weasley no se había aparecido en su casa.

¿Estaría con Hermione?

Acaso su prima le había hecho la mala jugada por los problemas que habían tenido antes? Porque si era el caso…Que se diera por arruinada!!

El celular comenzó a sonar insistente. Draco ni se fijó en quién llamaba

-Bueno

_-Draco, le puedes decir a Ginny que ya vamos para allá. No tardamos mas que 20 minutos, para que este lista_

-Qué? Es una broma?

_-No. No me digas que aun no han acabado el trabajo!! Seguro Pansy te llamó y te entretuviste no? O algo peor…_

-Hermione no se que carajo…

_-Draco, mejor pásame a Ginny_

-No puedo

_-Porque? _

-Porque Weasley no está aquí

_-Esa si es una falta de educación!! Déjame adivinar, estás en tu cuarto y la dejaste sola en la sala??_

-Hermione quieres callarte!!- le gritó exasperado –No puedo pasarte a la Weasley, porque ella ni siquiera llegó a mi casa!!

-_Qué disparate estás diciendo?? Malfoy no juegues con eso!! Dejamos a Ginny enfrente de la privada_

-Pues no vino!!

Escuchó como mientras Hermione le colgaba le avisaba a su madre lo que Draco le había dicho. Si tampoco estaba con Hermione…Qué demonios había pasado??

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny y Michael caminaron hasta donde la había encontrado. Ya había casi oscurecido, pero al ser una zona residencial, se encontraba todo muy bien iluminado.

-Bueno, me la pasé muy bien contigo Ginny, en verdad eres muy divertida

-Gracias, igual me la pasé genial

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Vives por aquí?

-No, no te preocupes. Amm en realidad yo… Estaba por aquí porque vine a quedarme el fin con una amiga. Iba para su casa cuando me encontraste

-Oye y no habrá problema por haberte robado??

-Ninguno. No le dije a que hora llegaba así que…

-Bueno- dijo él mirando su reloj- tengo que irme. Espero ya verte en la escuela. Por fa, no te escondas

Ella sonrió y él se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Esperaba que las luces de los faros no fueran suficientes para que él notara lo roja que se había puesto.

-Nos vemos Ginny

-Nos vemos Mike

El chico se alejó y Ginny sonrió tontamente. Ahora solo tenía que quedarse ahí y esperar a Hermione, quien de seguro ya estaría enterada de que no fue a casa de Draco.

Vio como un carro se acercaba de manera rápida y un segundo después se detenía enfrente de ella. La castaña bajó de inmediato y abrazó a Ginny.

-Ay estúpido Draco!! Hoy justo me lamentaba de haber sido tan mala con él y me hace esto. No se la perdono, seguro que no.

Ginny la miró extrañada

-El muy idiota me dijo que no estabas con él. Me hizo pensar lo peor, creí que estabas perdida o algo…Mamá también se preocupó.

La madre de Hermione se bajó y también la abrazó.

-Ginny, aquí estás!!

-Si mamá, solo fue una broma pesada de Draco

-Y vaya que se pasó esta vez- dijo con reproche la señora Granger

-Ya me encargo yo de él mañana mamá.

-Bueno Herms, ya tranquila!! Ginny está bien, solo fue una broma, de mal gusto, pero todo está bien… Ahora olvidemos este penoso incidente por ahora y vamos a la galería.

Las tres se subieron al auto y Ginny no pudo mas que sonreír tímidamente. No sabía como explicaría lo que pasó… pero por el momento dejaría las cosas así. Ya mañana hablaría con Hermione y le explicaría todo.

_**N/A**__: BUENO, DESPUÉS DE MESES, AÑOS Y SIGLOS HE VUELTO PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, QUE ESPERO AUN RECUERDEN DE QUE TRATA HAHA…SIENTO MUCHO EL HABERLO ABANDONADO, PERO POR CIRCUNSTANCIAS MAYORES, ME VI EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR…ES QUE TRABAJAR Y ESTUDIAR NO ES FÁCIL Y MENOS SI LE SUMAS ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS…PERO YA ESTOY DE REGRESO. ESPERO NO ME HAYAN DEJADO Y AUN TENGAN INTERES EN SEGUIR LEYENDO SOMOS TU Y YO, AUNQUE SI NO LO HACEN, LO ENTIENDO…_

_EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO YA ESTÁ CASI LISTO, SOLO QUE DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE TIEMPO, TARDARE UNOS DIAS EN SUBIRLO._

_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAMBIO EN GINNY, YA QUE MUCHOS SE QUEJABAN PORQUE ERA DEMASIADO TONTA… Y BUENO, YA CONTESTO A LOS REVIEWS. BSS Y ABRAZOS Y ¡¡FELIZ AÑO!!_

_Brinitonks: Siento mucho haber tardado, en serio. Pero aquí el cap 10, espero te guste_

_Maane deLaasa: Haha, como todos, tu también odias a Pansy y hasta yo…Y Draco es arrogante, pero descuida para eso está Ginny, para hacerlo cambiar. Espero te guste el cap…Gracias por el apoyo._


End file.
